59 Face to Face
by ARtheBard
Summary: Emily travels to Arizona to meet face to face with Mitchell Reese. Reid is drawn to Alabama for a face to face with his arsonist stalker. Will either agent make it back to Quantico alive or will these confrontations spell the end for one of them?
1. Chapter 1

**Howdy! Yep, I'm back. I had so much going on in this one I about drove myself insane. Hope you like this crazy little trip into the worlds of arson and obsession. Oh, and Mitchell Reese.**

* * *

Sunday morning JJ gets up when she hears Henry stirring. It hadn't surprised her the night before when Emily had reluctantly taken a pain pill. Between the impromptu trip to Wyoming and their long night of making love added to Emily's worry before the trip and her fear of Garcia after, go figure her arm was aching. The surgeons had told her to avoid tension. JJ stares at her sleeping wife for a few minutes. She leans over and kisses her cheek.

"You are crazy, impulsive, at times frustrating but I could not love you any more if I tried, Emily Prentiss." She strokes a hand through dark locks, chuckling when Emily moans happily in her sleep. "My big love bug. Now I know where Rocky gets it."

She kisses Emily once more then gets up as she hears Henry moving even more. Any moment now he will call out to them and JJ wants to make sure Emily gets as much sleep as she can. She grabs the baby monitors and goes into the bathroom. Just as she finishes Henry and Rocky both start calling to her.

"Perfect timing, sweethearts," she whispers.

As she starts out of the bedroom she hears a croaky voice. "Need help?"

She glances over and sees Emily's eyes are barely open. "I'll send them to you when I'm done. You just rest, baby."

Emily's eyes close again. "Um'kay," she mumbles.

JJ just rolls her eyes wondering if her wife will even remember the brief conversation. She pokes her head into Rocky's room. "Good morning, Rock Star."

"Mommy!" the little girl squeals, waving with both hands as she stands in her crib.

"You wait here just a minute and let me get Henry on the potty, okay?"

"Love 'Ree."

"He loves you, too, Rock."

JJ walks on down the hall and pokes her head into her son's room. "Morning, Henry."

"Hi, Mommy. Ska and I gotta potty."

JJ chuckles. "Okay. You know where to go."

Henry hops up. "C'mon Ska."

Alaska follows Henry down the hall to the bathroom. After he finishes, she smiles at him.

"Why don't you go cuddle with Mama? She could use a very gentle Henry Hug this morning."

Henry smiles. "'Kay, Mommy!"

He and Alaska run down the hall to the bedroom as JJ makes her way to the nursery. She starts in and comes to a stop in shock. Rocky stands in the middle of the floor…naked.

"Mommy!" the little girl says happily.

"Uh, how did you get out of your bed, Little One? And why are you naked?"

"Love Mommy!"

"Great…of all the things I've taught you you've mastered dodging the question." She lifts her up and gives her a hug. "Morning, Rocky."

Rocky gives her a hug and kiss. "Love Mommy," she reiterates.

"I love you, too, my little Houdini."

JJ gets her into a fresh diaper and pajamas and carries her down to the master bedroom. She finds Henry cuddled up to Emily, patting her stomach softy. He looks at his mother and sister.

"Shhh! Mama s'eeping!" he sort of whispers.

"You keep whispering that loudly she won't be. How about we let her sleep and go get breakfast?"

Henry scrambles off the bed. "Breakfast! Yum!"

"Yum!" Rocky echoes.

JJ chuckles and takes them downstairs. She puts Rocky in her high chair as Henry scrambles up into his booster seat.

"So, what sounds good today?" JJ asks them as she gets Rocky buckled in.

"Cakes!" Henry cheers.

"Cakes! Cakes!" Rocky chimes in.

JJ laughs. "You two are going to turn into pancakes if you're not careful." She kisses the top of Rocky's head and goes about making breakfast for her children, smiling as she imagines getting breakfast ready for 4 little ones. She rubs her stomach. "Can't wait, guys."

* * *

JJ has just settled the kids in the living room with an episode of Blues Clues when Emily appears in the kitchen, her eyes still heavy from the pain pills.

"Morning, sweetheart. Heard you stirring so I flipped on the coffee pot."

"Thank goodness," Emily grunts. "I fucking hate pain pills."

JJ quickly glances over her shoulder and sees the kids had not heard. She can't help but smile knowing that Emily is usually so careful about cussing in front of them. It had to be the pill. Emily fixes up a mug and turns to her wife.

"Jen, I really want to make it to church today. I just…after what happened in Wyoming and knowing where I will be on Tuesday I just…need to."

JJ nods. "We have time. The kids have eaten."

"Good. Mind loosening…wait…I need to try something."

Emily sits her mug down. She loosens two of the straps on her brace but the last one is impossible.

"Crap. How do I do this in Arizona?"

JJ frowns. "Maybe whoever goes with you can loosen that strap enough you can get it off to change clothes?"

"Maybe. But then how do I tighten it again?"

"For the night just brace yourself with pillows. Then when you get dressed in the morning your lawyer can tighten it," JJ suggests as she loosens the strap that goes around Emily from front to back.

Emily nods. "I guess that will work." Emily grins at her. "What if it's that new woman up there?"

JJ smiles, picturing the beautiful redhead. "Then you will be a lucky, lucky agent…especially if you remember that Garcia can tap into any camera feed in the world at my request."

Emily laughs and leans over to kiss her wife. "I am a lucky woman because I have you. I am a _smart_ woman because I remember you have Garcia."

JJ's laughter follows her wife upstairs.

In the bathroom, Emily gets the contraption off. She winces a bit as her arm straightens out. She flexes her fingers gently, hating the muscle tone she can already see she is losing.

"This is worse than when I was in the damn coma. At least then Jen could work my arms and legs for me each day." She looks at herself in the mirror. "No more missing therapy, Emily. No more. Get better. That's the only way you can be here for Jen the way she needs you to be. She is in week 14 and she needs you whole. No more excuses, no more panic attacks when she is not in front of you. Be who she needs you to be. She deserves that."

Emily finishes undressing and gets into the shower. By the time she gets out, JJ is ready to get in. They exchange a kiss as Emily starts to dry herself off. When JJ goes to help, Emily shakes her head.

"Unless you want my lawyer doing this on Tuesday I better practice," Emily points out with a grin.

JJ smiles. "True."

JJ steps back into the bedroom where the kids, ready for church, watch another episode of Blues Clues. And though it takes longer than normal, Emily does manage to get dressed and get the immobilizer back on, only needing her wife to tighten the strap around her body. Emily smiles, confidence in her eyes JJ is happy to see.

"I can do it, Jen. I will be fine in Arizona."

JJ nods and gives her a kiss. "I knew you would be."

Emily goes out to watch the show with her kids so JJ can get ready, too.

* * *

That afternoon Henry runs up to Emily. "Play ball!" he holds up his wiffle bat and ball.

Emily sighs. "I…I can't, Champ. Maybe Mommy can play."

Henry stomps his foot. "NO! You play, Mama!"

Emily runs her sling. "I can't because of my boo-boo, remember? It means I can't play and- -"

Henry throws his things down. "Fine." He starts to stomp away.

"Hey! Henry, come here for a minute," she says to him.

He stops but does not go back to her. He doesn't even turn to her. Emily's heart is breaking. She kneels down.

"Henry, there is nothing I want more than to go outside and play with you. I promise. I love you and love playing with you. But until the doctor says I can get this off I can't."

Henry sighs. "Fine. Go now."

Emily opens her mouth a couple of times but doesn't know what to say. She just nods. "Okay," she whispers.

Henry stomps out of the living room and to the playroom. Emily pulls herself up onto the couch and stares at the wall. She had put him through a lot this year: the coma, walking out on the family, the bullet wound, and just going away on cases. No wonder he is upset. She has not exactly been a parent he could count on this year.

"EMILY!"

Emily jumps as she realizes her wife is standing right in front of her. JJ sits down on the coffee table, studying her wife.

"Em, what's wrong?"

"I, um, haven't exactly been a good mother lately. Definitely not the mother Henry needs."

JJ frowns. "What do you mean? What brought that on?"

Emily sighs and stares at the ground, not wanting to see the disappointment in the blue eyes in front of her. She tells JJ about the confrontation and the realization she has had. She shrugs.

"He hates me right now, Jen. I can't be what he needs. I have been…been letting him and you and Rocky down so much and I- -"

JJ grabs Emily's hand. "Hey! Stop! You have not been letting us down. Honey, he is in his terrible two's. This is just a tantrum."

"No, Jen, it's not. It's disappointment. It's…it's hurt. I could handle a tantrum. I can't…can't handle this. I love that little boy so much and he has no way of trusting that right now. He hates me right now, Jen. And he has a right to."

JJ moves to the couch and pulls Emily into a hug. "He may be hurt but he doesn't hate you, Em. He couldn't. I'll talk to him."

"It's going to take more than that. Jen, I'm going to ask for the week of Thanksgiving off. Maybe he and I can do things a couple days. I need to…to prove myself to him again. I need to show him I'm…not my parents."

JJ kisses Emily's temple. "You aren't, Emily. Not even close. I think your idea is perfect."

Emily relaxes into her wife's arms, hoping JJ is right. And that night when Henry asks for his lullaby she is sure she still has a chance to make things right before losing him for 30 or more years like her parents had lost her.

* * *

That evening Emily tries several different outfits before settling on black pull on slacks and a red sweater to wear on Tuesday. She frowns.

"I really wanted to wear a blazer. It's more…more…FBI, you know? But it's just not possible with this damn sling."

"I know, sweetheart. It's like your suit of armor." JJ frames her wife's face with two hands. "But you won't need a suit of armor. You can face him, Emily. You know the games he will want to play. You know him better than he knows you. You'll be fine."

"I hate appearing weak in any way. He'll try to make this injury about…about the one he _did_ give me."

"Then you look him in the eyes and say you're fully recovered from that old injury. This is a new one you got saving the life of a child."

Emily sighs. "I'll try to remember that." She reaches up with her good hand and takes one of JJ's. "I promise, Jennifer, no more skipped therapy sessions, no more skipping whatever they give me to do at home. I am going to get better so I can take care of you the way you deserve." She gives her wife a small smile. "I'll even make peanut buttered dill pickles for you."

"Emily, I just care about you getting better not about all that."

"But _**I**_ care about it, Jennifer. I promised to walk with you start to finish this pregnancy and I've done a pretty crappy job of it so far. After Tuesday I rededicate myself to you and our nesters. Te amo, Jennifer."

JJ smiles. "Now and always, Emily."

The two share a deep kiss. They finish getting Emily packed for Arizona. When they go to bed that night, JJ cuddles close to Emily. Neither woman sleeps well, their dreams haunted by the unsatisfactory end to the Wyoming case and the looming specter of Emily's meeting with Mitchell Reese.


	2. Chapter 2

It is just after 8 on Monday when the team starts arriving at Quantico. By 8:15 they are all in the bullpen offering support to each other. Yes, they had stopped the robberies. No this was not a satisfying win for the team. They are rather subdued and want to get their reports on this case done so they can forget it and move on. Reid decides a good chuckle is needed to start the day.

"Oh, Rossi, by the way," Reid says. "You left this at the garage. Thought you might want it back."

Everyone grins as Reid hands him an evidence bag filled with motor oil…and Rossi's cell phone. Rossi grimaces.

"Keep it, kid."

Hotch winks at Reid. "He can't, Dave. You'll need to take that to Requisitions with the form to request a replacement."

Rossi rolls his eyes and takes the bag. "After this case I have decided I hate you all." He starts back towards his office, walking somewhat stiffly so his pants don't rub his butt wound.

Garcia looks at the others. "Gee, what crawled up his butt and died?"

Everyone bursts out laughing at the innocent question that makes fun of the wound Rossi received in the field. He growls at Garcia and continues on. Now all eyes turn to Reid. He frowns at the scrutiny.

"What?"

"Private and Personal?" JJ teases. "Come on, Spence, we want to know who it's from."

"Yeah, I've been incredibly patient since it arrived Thursday. Put me out of my misery," Emily begs.

Reid rolls his eyes and lifts up the envelope. He frowns. "I don't know anyone in Alabama," he notes.

"Well someone knows you, Pretty Boy," Morgan points out.

Reid rolls his eyes and feels along the envelope, noting the hard case he can feel. He finally carefully opens the letter and folds it out, studying the memory card. "Intriguing," he notes. He starts to read the letter.

Even Garcia, who is not a profiler, can see the change come over the young agent.

"Peter Dinsdale…" Reid mutters and stares in horror at the disk.

JJ frowns. "Dinsdale? Why do I know that name?"

"Because there is a chapter on him in one of the textbooks you read not too long ago," Emily answers. "He sent you a letter?"

"No. Someone is claiming to be him." He looks up at Hotch. "And supposedly this disc contains evidence of his first gift to me; his way of hoping to meet me."

Garcia grabs the disk and pops it into Reid's computer. Everyone gathers around as the analyst sits down and starts to manipulate the information. The group stares in horror at the images of a church being readied and finally going up in flames. When they get through them all, Hotch looks at them.

"Garcia, set a search running to try to find that fire. And search the return address, too."

"Hotch, the return address is one city but the postmark is another. We need to figure out how far apart they are," Prentiss points out.

Hotch nods. "We will. Garcia, search those cities for the fire. Reid, if we get an idea of what is happening you and I will be going down there to look into things personally. For now, put it aside. All of you."

JJ shakes her head. "Just what this team needs: another stalker after one of us. As if Reese wasn't bad enough."

Reluctantly, Reid nods. The fun of teasing Rossi is gone as the team can't help but worry about the letter Reid has received.

JJ sees the look on her wife's face and follows her to the bathroom. She finds her pacing back and forth in the room. Emily is kicking herself.

"I should have opened it," she mutters.

"Em, it said 'Private and Personal' so why would you? We have to respect each other's privacy," JJ consoles her.

"Yeah, I guess. Still hate that he had to come back to that."

JJ reaches over and takes her wife's hand. "Me, too. But let's ignore it for now. You need to get your report done and prepare for meeting Reese tomorrow."

Emily groans. "I fucking hate I'm going to meet with that bastard in these fucking slacks. And I hate having to leave you so soon after this last case."

"And I hate that you have to meet him at all. But such is life." She takes her wife's hands and stares into her eyes. "Do your best to clear your mind before you fly out of here this afternoon. Leave all this shit behind because you know as well as I do if it's still weighing on you tomorrow when you walk into that deposition he will pounce on it."

Emily takes a deep breath. As she exhales slowly she nods. "You're right. I know you're right. I'll let you know when I can do that."

JJ grins. "What if I say cut off for life if you don't?"

Emily chuckles and takes a hand. "You're pregnant and horny. No chance."

JJ laughs and gives her wife a quick peck. "Jerk."

"I try," Emily admits with a wink. "I promise, Jen, I hear what you're saying. I won't show him any weakness."

"I know you won't. So, put that aside for now, go to your cool little office and orate your report, and get ready for our 9 a.m. meeting. You meet with the lawyer at 10, right?"

"Yep. And head to the airport at 2."

"Good. And you will, of course, call me when you arrive?"

"Of course. Think Garcia remembered to get me off the No Fly list?"

JJ laughs. "Go work on your report and I'll double check on that. Love you, Em."

"I love you, too."

The two share a quick kiss then leave the bathroom to get going on their day.


	3. Chapter 3

When the team gathers in the conference room at 9 Garcia is noticeably absent. Hotch looks at Reid.

"She'll join us as soon as she finishes a few searches regarding the fire. The return address on the envelope is the address for the church that burned."

Reid sighs. "So it's useless."

"Not necessarily," Morgan states. "He took pictures for a while. We need to figure out when the firefighters responded to the scene. They may have seen him."

Hotch nods. "Good point. Go get with Garcia and have her check on those times." Morgan nods and leaves. "Until one or both of them return, let's concentrate on the case we just finished. I want to thank you all for getting your reports in quickly. Reid, Rossi, you both have appointments later this morning with the shrinks to clear you. Don't be late." The two agents nod, though all see Reid's mind is elsewhere. "And, Reid, forget about the fires for now. If the shrink sees your doubt he may misinterpret it as being about the shooting that nearly killed you."

Reid nods and tries to clear his head. "Right. Didn't think of that. I'll get cleared, Hotch. Promise."

"Good. Prentiss, Josiah McElroy will be your attorney."

Emily smiles. "Reese is gonna shit when he sees McElroy."

JJ grins with relief. "And if Reese tries anything McElroy will crush him."

Hotch nods, smiling. "Damn right. That's why he was happy to agree to do this. He's brushing up on the case now and knows he is there to keep the questions regarding only the Arizona case. Nothing about Detroit or Lancaster can be brought up and nothing personal." He looks pointedly at the dark-haired profiler. "And we both know he will try to make it personal regarding Morgan and JJ. Don't let him get to you."

"I'll do my best, sir," Emily promises.

"Good. Now, what other cases are needing our attention?"

And just like that, thoughts of Reese and an anonymous arsonist are put aside for other cases.

* * *

Morgan walks into Garcia's lair. "Hey, Baby Girl, have you pulled the first responder reports for the church burning?"

Garcia nods. "Yeah."

"Good. I need to see those and the camera disk."

Garcia gives him the disk and gets him set up on one of her other computers with the reports. He studies her a minute.

"Hey, you okay?" he asks with concern.

Garcia slowly turns and glares at him. "Okay? Am I okay? Are you fucking kidding me?"

He sits back in surprise at the anger. "Uh…did I…do something wrong?"

"NO! But Emily has to go meet with that fucker Reese and now we have someone setting fires to try to trap Reid and JJ is worried about them both but ESPECIALLY about Emily and none of that is good for the nesters and Rossi got a butt wound, granted it wasn't a bullet but it could have been and a little boy might lose his cancer treatments because his aunt was a hussy and his grandpa flipped his lid and- -"

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Morgan takes her hands. "Sweetheart…Penelope…take a deep breath. Things are going to be okay. Hotch told me earlier McElroy agreed to go with Emily. In fact, he'll go with all of us to make sure Reese stays on point."

Garcia slowly grins. "Josiah McElroy? Really?"

"Oh, yeah. Even told Hotch he'd wear his NCAA Football Champions ring and use his embossed leather Minnesota Vikings portfolio." He turns on his hundred-watt smile. "If Reese is still stupid enough to try something, McElroy will revert to his linebacker days and crush him. Now, as to that little boy, there's this foundation called The Amy Jareau Foundation. You may have heard of it," he says with a wink. "Turns out that foundation is working with Children's Hospital to come up with a payment plan for his treatment and paying back all the money that was taken back due to the investigation. He is going to be just fine. And, finally, there is a brilliant, gorgeous, internet goddess working to get us the information needed to stop the arsonist before he can ever hurt Reid. So you see, Ms. Thang, there is absolutely nothing for you to worry about. Okay?"

Garcia is smiling fully now. She leans forward and kisses his cheek. "You are some kind of wonderful, Derek Morgan."

"Someone has to try to measure up to you, Penelope Garcia. Now, let's get on this firebug."

Garcia turns back to her computer. "On him like a fire hydrant on a hot day in New York!"

Morgan grins and starts to check time stamps on photos to initial fire reports. He just hopes the arsonists' camera had been programmed correctly. They have been working about 5 minutes when Garcia groans.

"Oh no…no, no, no…"

"What is it?"

"They arrested two people for the arson but, Morgan, I don't think they have the right people."

"Why not?"

"From what I'm reading it's just a couple of kids who don't fit in. They are easy targets."

Morgan sighs. "Small town so that can happen. Let's just keep gathering information. With that we can free them and get the authorities searching for the right guy."

Garcia nods and keeps typing, looking for anything and everything that can help bring the truth to light.

* * *

As their meeting ends, Hotch looks at Emily. "McElroy will be down in about 10 minutes." He looks at Reid. "When we finish with him you and I can meet with Garcia and Morgan to start looking into the arson if they are ready for us."

"What if the locals won't ask for help?" Reid asks.

"The arsonist sent a letter regarding the crime and promising others. Using the mail to make threats is a Federal offense. We will make them listen to us."

Reid nods. "Good."

They gather their things and make their way back to their desks. Emily goes to check her inbox before going to her temporary office. JJ starts to flip through the mail that had been delivered while they were in the conference room. She lets out a sigh as she sees a particular return address. Reid glances at her.

"You okay?"

JJ looks over and sees her wife is also now looking. She holds up the letter. "Reese."

Emily scowls. "Son of a bitch. I was sure he'd wait to see you."

JJ opens the envelope as Reid and Emily both walk over. JJ reads the letter and shakes her head before handing it to Emily. Emily and Reid read it together. By the time they are done, Emily's face is red.

"He wishes he could do that to me," she mutters. She looks up at her wife, eyebrow raised.

JJ rolls her eyes. "Yes, I'm going to take it to Hotch. I remember the conversation from last week." She stands and takes the letter back. "But you listen to me, Emily Prentiss: don't you dare let this letter, this…this taunt about him…shit, I can't even say the word…just don't let it get to you. McElroy will _not_ let it happen."

Emily nods. "Yeah. I know. Right. Just…go give it to Hotch. I need to check email before my meeting."

JJ nods and goes to the chief's office. Reid looks at Emily.

"If you need to vent, you can call."

Emily gives him a slight smile. "Thanks, Reid." She takes a deep breath. "Is it bad for someone who supposedly stands for the laws to want to see him shanked in prison?"

Reid grins and shrugs. "I think it would be worse if you didn't have the thought considering what he has put you through and considering his taunts to JJ."

"You might be right. Well, let me get at email."

Emily grabs her stack of mail and goes to the office she is using while her arm recovers. She is in there about 5 minutes when JJ walks in and shuts the door. Emily sits back in her chair.

"What did Hotch say?"

JJ is pacing. "He is considering a restraining order but…I don't want to give that bastard the satisfaction. I don't want him to know he's getting to me."

"But he _is_ getting to you, Jen. He has been getting to you since Detroit when he nearly got you into the hands of his puppet. A puppet killing people with dogs, no less. How could he not be getting to you?"

"He doesn't have to know that, though. But this latest letter…it…Emily, he threatened to rape you. He threatened to get you alone and rape you."

Emily nods. "I know. Won't happen. Even if McElroy wouldn't be in there with me it wouldn't happen." She stands and steps in front of her wife, pulling her into a hug. "Listen to me, Jennifer: it _won't_ happen."

"I love you, Emily. But if you come back with so much as a paper cut you will be cut off for life. Do you hear me?"

Emily smiles and kisses her temple. "I hear you, Mrs. Prentiss."

The two embrace for a couple of minutes. Finally JJ leans back and looks into her wife's eyes.

"You don't know how much I need both your arms around me. So get back here in one piece, get through your rehab, and then give me the hug I need."

Emily smiles and kisses her nose. "Your wish is my command. Now, I have a wish: next time you get a letter from him, give it to Hotch unopened. Let him read it. You don't need the stress it causes you and neither do the nesters."

"But I will want to know what it says. It will drive me crazy if I don't."

"He can lie to you. He's a lawyer, after all."

JJ laughs, her heart lighter just for these few minutes with her wife. "Right. Well, let me let you get back to work. I love you."

"Love you, too."

They share a quick kiss and JJ leaves. Emily is glancing through her email when Hotch calls her.

"Hey, bossman, ready for me?"

"Actually, we'll come to you. If you need to make any notes you'll need your headset."

"Ah, okay. I only have one extra chair."

"Good to know. See you in a minute."

"Right."

Emily hangs up and sits back. Time to plan for the meeting that is a necessary evil in her life.

* * *

At 11:30 Hotch leaves Emily's office and makes his way down to Garcia's office. "Garcia? What's the word on the arson?"

"Morgan and Reid are looking over some similar cases to see if maybe they were the unsub ramping up to this one or what. But the sheriff has made two arrests for the church and we're pretty sure the kids are only guilty of being different."

Hotch nods. "Figures. Okay, I'll get with those two and see what we need to do next."

"Okay. Oh, and, uh, Emily?"

Hotch smiles. "She'll eat Reese alive."

Garcia grins. "That's our princess!"

Hotch goes down to Morgan's office and sees him staring at his monitor. "What do you see?"

Morgan shrugs and drops the pencil he is twirling. "A whole lot of small towns with kids with time on their hands and people who burn trash and lose control of the pile."

"Could this be his first and only?"

"He claims it is but…" Morgan shrugs. "I have a hard time believing he'd reach out before he was sure he was doing things just the way Reid would want to see them. Some of these things are just- -"

Morgan had glanced back at the image on his screen as he spoke. Suddenly something jumps out at him from the scene of a fatal house fire. He grabs his mouse and enlarges the picture and zooms in on one area.

"Holy shit…"

"What do you see?" Hotch asks.

"A paraffin can." Morgan looks at his boss. "How many people do you know with paraffin cans? Especially here in the States?"

"No one. And there was one in the photos sent to Reid."

"Yeah. Framed up to make sure we see it." Morgan taps the screen. "This fire was set Saturday. What do you want to bet Reid gets another letter in a couple days."

"Not taking that bet. Same town?"

"No. Alabama though. This one was fatal."

"Okay, shoot it to me. I'll start making calls."

Morgan nods. "What about Reid?"

"I'll talk to him as soon as I know what our next step is. Unless we find a third arson to link to this unsub we have no cause to go as a team."

The two men stare at each other. The unsub had escalated to murder fairly quickly if he really only has two fires under his belt. There had to be others.

"Find us another one, Morgan."

Morgan nods. "Will do."

He turns back to his computer as Hotch heads to his office. Even if there is but a thin thread, Morgan has to find a fire that could be their unsub's. If he doesn't more people may die before they would be allowed in to investigate.


	4. Chapter 4

About 1:45 JJ walks into Emily's office once more and again closes the door. Emily has just started to pack up her lap top and its accessories. JJ swallows and moves to her wife's desk.

"Let me help," she says, her voice catching.

Emily stops her. She brings her hand up to JJ's chin and forces tear curtained blue eyes to lookup. Confident brown eyes lock with those orbs.

"I will be fine, Jennifer. He will not hurt me. I promise you."

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Emily."

"I'm not."

JJ stares into her wife's eyes and sees no deception, no condescension; nothing but confidence. JJ grabs her by the back of the neck and pulls her into a deep, passionate kiss. When it ends she smiles.

"Kick his ass…verbally at least."

Emily grins. "You know I will. He will not hurt me, Jennifer. Not physically, not emotionally. I will not give him the chance. And I don't care if it sets me back another 6 weeks, if he tries, I'll be out of this brace contraption and beating the crap out of him before he knows what hit him."

JJ grins and pulls her wife into a hug. "I believe you." She takes a deep breath. "So, you sure you can handle this thing okay?" she asks as she rubs the immobilizing sling.

Emily nods. "Yes. I asked McElroy if he could loosen it up for me tonight. If he can do that I can get it on and off with no problem now that I'm able to move it a little. If I can't get it tight enough in the morning he will help with that, too."

"Buy him something pretty."

Emily chuckles. "I will."

JJ moves to the desk and finishes packing up Emily's computer. She looks around. "Any files you need?"

"Nope, already got those. I am all set to go."

"Alright. Let's head downstairs and get your bags out of the Hummer."

Emily nods. "Okay."

The two agents head out. In the hallway they run into Garcia. She pats Emily's arm.

"Knock him dead, Prentiss."

"I think that's illegal, Garcia. But I will make him regret the day he ever tangled with the BAU."

Garcia nods. "That's our girl!"

As they walk to the elevator they see Hotch and Morgan waiting.

"As soon as you're done tomorrow give me a call," Hotch tells her.

Emily nods, grinning. "I remember, Dad." Hotch rolls his eyes.

Morgan takes her hand. "Be careful."

Emily nods. "Always." She glances around. "Where's Reid?"

"He had an errand to run. He told me to tell you make the jerk regret tangling with nerdlings."

Emily laughs. "I will do just that. Now, you all will watch after my wife, right? Make sure she doesn't get stressed out?"

Morgan and Garcia nod. "We've got her covered," Garcia promises.

"Excellent. Talk to you all tomorrow."

JJ and Emily get on the elevator. As they get out to the parking lot they hear Reid calling to them. They pause as he jogs up.

"I thought I was going to miss you. Be careful with that bastard, Em."

"I will be, Spence. Promise."

"And if you need to talk…"

Emily nods. "I'll remember. Same goes for you."

He gives her a half grin. "I know."

He gives her a quick hug and heads back towards the building. Just as they get Emily's bags out McElroy pulls up. The kind-faced African-American lawyer hops out to put the garment bag in the trunk. He grins at Emily.

"Uh, rumour has it you never fly standard."

Emily laughs. "The rumour is true. And since I can't get along without a helping hand you're already upgraded, too."

"Good. It may surprise you but I have a hard time fitting my svelte frame into the regular seats," he teases.

Emily and JJ laugh at the man who looks like he could take the field tomorrow if he so desired.

"Yeah, I have a hard time believing that," Emily teases back.

McElroy looks at JJ. "You know I've got her back. He won't get a shot at her."

JJ nods. "I know. Thank you."

McElroy gets back in his car. Emily pulls JJ close.

"I'll call you when we land and again when we get settled at the hotel."

JJ nods. "Okay. I love you, Em."

"I love you, too."

They share a quick peck and Emily gets in. As the car pulls away they wave to each other once more. JJ watches until she can't see it anymore. And then still she stands, the November weather not the only thing making her feel chilled. A hand on her shoulder causes her to jump.

"She'll be okay, Jayje."

She reaches up and takes Reid's hand. "I know, Spence. I mean, most of me knows. Part of me can't help but remember that…that he put her in a coma for a month. The part of me that was frozen the whole time she was unconscious is freezing again. Nothing I can say or anyone can say will make it go away. Not until she is in my arms again."

He nods. What could he say to that? After a few seconds she turns and walks back towards the office. Reid walks with her, his arm around her shoulders in the only show of support he can give her.

* * *

When Reid and JJ get up to their floor, Hotch meets them at the elevator.

"Reid, Garcia is finally ready to meet about the fires. Morgan found a like crime. I have a bad feeling there is another set of pictures on the way to you."

Reid's shoulders slump. "Dinsdale again?"

Hotch nods. "House fire. Three killed. Only this time it was three cons who were chained to their beds to make sure they died."

Reid sighs. "Sounds similar to one of Dinsdale's. Are we sure?"

"Morgan was looking at crime scene photos. There is an old paraffin can sitting by the front steps of the house. Looks like it was probably knocked off the steps by the firefighters."

"And if I am sent photos it would be front and center of a shot of the house," Reid concludes. "Are we going?"

"Not yet." Hotch sighs. "Police in Dothan are sure they have the right boys for the church fire. And until we receive pictures of the second arson in 'Dinsdale's' tribute to you our hands are tied."

"Not completely. Let me look into the fire Morgan found."

Hotch nods. "That's why I want the four of us to meet. Morgan and Garcia can help us narrow in on this guy and make sure we get the invite we need or we will claim Federal jurisdiction since he's sending threats by mail and take the case anyway. Come on, let's see what we can find."

Reid nods and goes to grab some notes he had jotted down. JJ looks at Hotch.

"He's more rattled by this than he is trying to let on."

Hotch nods. "I know. Add in the stress we're all feeling about Emily and he's walking a line. We'll watch out for him."

JJ smiles. "I know we will."

JJ goes to her desk to start on a new consult. As she approaches she stops in her tracks when she sees a dozen roses waiting for her. She chuckles and shakes her head.

"How the hell does she do it?"

"She has little elves that help her," Rossi says as he passes her on his way to the copy machine.

JJ grins at him. "Thank you, Dave."

He nods. "My pleasure, JJ."

JJ walks over and lifts up the card.

_"Jennifer,  
I will be fine. Stop stressing. It's giving the nesters wrinkles.  
I love you,  
__Em."_

JJ laughs. "You are insane and yet I love you, Emily Prentiss," she whispers as she tucks the card in her desk drawer. She takes a deep whiff of the flowers then settles down to get back to her work.

* * *

After 45 minutes Reid slaps his hand down on the table. "So we have two arsons we can link to a man pretending to be Peter Dinsdale but not enough evidence to convince the locals to let us in. What more do they need?"

Morgan runs a hand over his head. "From the sounds of it, Dothan's sheriff hates these two kids so much he wouldn't believe it if our unsub confessed and actually appeared in the pictures."

Hotch had been studying the photos. He frowns and glances at Garcia. "The cans."

"Uh, what?"

"The paraffin cans. They look old. It's hard to tell from the photos taken by the journalists at the second fire but if they are both old, both not seen often in the States he may have purchased them online."

Garcia nods and starts to type. "Gotcha! Let me see….wow…who knew there would be so many people looking for or selling old fuel cans."

"Any way to hack some of the sites back several weeks? Check all 3 cities for anyone who bought one or more from the sites," Morgan adds.

Garcia nods. "Right…gonna take time." She finishes typing and looks up. "Okay, got that search running. As soon as it ends I'll let you know."

Hotch nods. "Good. Okay, what else can we see in these two scenes that can give us something to look at?"

Morgan glances at Reid. "Maybe the big question to ask is why Reid? What did Reid do to attract an arsonist? One that wants to impress him, meet him?"

Three heads turn towards Reid. The genius thinks a minute. "I just…don't know. None of my theses or papers dealt strictly with arson. In fact, it was barely mentioned in any of them. I know arsons but I never really studied them because they very rarely stray from accepted norms: for profit, for revenge, for unchecked pyromania."

"So let's look at the pictures with that in mind. What are we seeing?" Hotch puts out there.

"Someone in love," Garcia says immediately. The three agents turn to her. She blushes, her eyes widening. "Uh, was I not supposed to answer?"

"Tell us what you mean, Garcia," Hotch encourages.

She nods and looks back to the photos on the wall. "Each photo is perfect. I bet he erased some just to make sure only the right ones made it to Reid. He needed not only the crime to be something Reid recognized but he also wanted Reid to appreciate the care he took with each photo. And when the flames are taking over the church he has the absolute perfect shot: windows ablaze, flame leeching out of the doors, flames starting to skitter over the roof. You can almost see the flames in motion. It's just…perfect. And it was the picture he ended with. It's all just so…creepily pretty."

Reid stares at the photos, considering what Garcia has said. "She's right. He's either in love with me physically or mentally. Both of those are very scary options."

"You're right. Because if you don't react the exact way he wants you to he'll turn on you," Hotch points out.

Reid shrugs. "Not like he'll have the chance if we don't get asked down there." He leans on the table, his eyes staring at the crime they believe to be the unsub's second. "He killed three men in that house. What will he do to…impress me? What will he do to…to ensure I go down there?"

Hotch sighs and shakes his head. "I have no idea. Best we can do is send an alert to the police stations in that area."

"What kind of alert? He says his next fire will be one of his own," Morgan points out. "We can't send them descriptions of other Dinsdale fires if he plans to stray from those."

"We simply stress hyper vigilance at places that are abandoned at night or are known to have frequent- -"

"No!" Reid suddenly sits forward. "He seems to know me. What could he know? We need to figure out what he could target that would connect to my life. Garcia, do that goggle thing on me."

Hotch, Morgan and Garcia had chuckled at Reid's mistake. Garcia pats his hand.

"Uh, sure, Doc, I'll do that 'goggle' thing. And to cover all bases I'll Google you, too." Garcia starts to type.

Reid blushes. "I was close."

"And eidetic memory, an IQ of 187, and no clue what Google is. You hurt my head sometimes, Pretty Boy," Morgan says, shaking his head.

Hotch slowly stands. "Until Garcia's two searches are finished we're at a standstill. Let's get back to our desks for now and work on other cases. Garcia, as soon as both of those finish or if a huge red flag waves at you let us know and we'll regroup."

"Aye, aye, Captain."


	5. Chapter 5

When the plane lands McElroy gets up and gets Emily's garment bag and his out of the overhead compartment. Emily stands and puts her briefcase strap across her body and reaches for her bag. McElroy grins.

"I've got it."

Emily raises an eyebrow. "No way. I can carry my own bag."

"Prentiss, I usually travel with a wife and 3 kids. Trust me when I say carrying two garment bags is the lightest I've ever had to handle."

Emily chuckles and nods. "Okay, since I can believe that I won't be offended."

"Good," he replies with a smile.

As the two walk through the airport they both pull out their phones and call home to their spouses.

"Hey, Jen, we made it," Emily tells her wife.

"Good. Just so you know, I have a feeling the team will be heading to Montgomery, Alabama either tomorrow or Wednesday."

"Okay."

"Not so okay. We'll probably have Garcia with us since this guy is showing some tech savvy. You'll also have to really watch Reid's desk for anymore mail."

Emily frowns. "But if he's just sending discs why take Garcia?"

"Hotch is worried he could escalate once Reid shows up and start taunting him."

"Weird…" Emily mumbles.

"What's weird?"

"It's like you said, the unsub could 'escalate' to digital taunts. Why send a disc? Why not just email the info to Reid? Does he know Reid avoids technology like the plague?"

"That's one of the questions on the white board. Rossi noticed that, too. Initial thought is he was worried we could track it back to the source but he could have used a public computer or hacked a Wi-Fi feed and disguised his trail. Garcia gave a dozen reasons why go with hard copy versus virtual but the only thing that really sat right was the thought that it's a more personal 'gift' if he takes the time to mail it instead of email it."

"Ew. That sounds right and pretty icky, too."

JJ giggles. "Icky? Is that an official FBI term?"

Emily grins. "Yes, yes it is. Well, the rental car shuttle is pulling up. Once we get to the hotel I'll call the house to say goodnight to the kids. When are you heading home?"

"Was packing up my stuff when you called." She pauses. "But since Garcia is hustling in here like she found something I may be delayed. I'll call you back after the little monsters are asleep for the night."

"Sounds good. I love you, Jen."

"Love you, too, Em. Talk to you later."

"I look forward to it."

Emily hangs up just as the shuttle pulls up. She follows McElroy up the steps, chuckling as she hears his side of a conversation.

"I don't care if your brother _did_ colour the picture you wanted to colour: you do NOT shove a crayon up his nose."

Emily's laugh chokes off as she realizes that there is a pretty dang good chance she will someday have the exact same conversation at least once and possibly 4 times.

"Oh, Prentiss, you are in _so_ much trouble," she mutters to herself.

* * *

At the hotel, Emily and McElroy get checked in and decide to meet in an hour and half for dinner and a last minute strategy session. Emily is sure she doesn't need it but also knows it couldn't hurt.

When she gets to her room she sends a quick text to Francesca to let her know she'll be ready for the Skype with her kids in a few minutes. She sets up her computer as quickly as she can with one hand. Well, one hand and two fingers that kind of work okay. Almost. She has just logged on for a Skype session when Francesca pops in.

"Hello, cara."

Emily smiles. "Hi, Francesca. Everything okay today?"

"Two perfect angels today, Emily. Well, Henry did have one accident but other than that he pottied just as he should."

"Great! And Rocky?"

"Learned a new word today. She now says Time as soon as she knows she's done something wrong."

Emily chuckles. "Should it concern me she has learned 'Time out' at such a young age?"

"Of course not, cara. As they say, like Mama like daughter."

Emily frowns in amusement. "Ouch. So, can I talk to my kids or do I have to get abused by you a bit more?"

Francesca giggles. "You can speak to the children." She turns her head. "Henry, Rocky, your Mama is on the computer."

Emily hears plodding footsteps…but only one set. Francesca lifts Rocky up into her lap.

"Hi, Mama! Mama love!"

"I love you, too, Rocky. Were you a good girl today?"

"Si!" Rocky starts to babble away. Emily makes out several words including Ree, book, time, and Sug (for Sergio).

"It sounds like you had a wonderful day, sweet girl. I know Mommy will be home soon. Can I speak to Henry so you can get ready for dinner?"

"Dinner! Yum!"

Emily smiles. "That's right. Dinner is yummy! Especially when Aunt Franny cooks."

"Si, Mama. Love Mama!"

"I love you, too, Rocky."

Francesca sets her down. "Henry, come say hi to Mama."

"NO!"

Emily's heart clenches.

Francesca frowns. "Henry! Bad boy! Come say hi to Mama!"

"NO!"

Emily hears a sound that can only be Henry dropping to the ground. When he does that nothing short of punishment will budge him. As Francesca stands to get him, Emily lifts her hand.

"No, Francesca," she says softly.

Francesca looks back to the computer. "What?"

"He is upset, Francesca. And well he should be. I will make things right but not by forcing him to speak to me. Just…tell Jen to call me later. Don't tell her about this."

"Cara, do not hide this from her."

"I won't. I promise. But let her spend time with him without scolding him. She will probably be leaving for a case tomorrow or Wednesday so she needs the time with him. I'll tell her tonight. I promise."

Francesca sighs. "If you are sure, cara."

"I am. Thank you for logging in for me, Francesca. Ti amo."

"Ti amo, cara."

Emily ends the session and moves to the bed before her tears start to fall. She was losing her son and there was no one to blame but herself. And she would fight to win him back. But right now it hurts just so. fucking. much.

* * *

When JJ gets home Francesca is just getting dinner on the table. JJ smiles at her.

"Smells wonderful, Francesca."

"Thank you, cara. I was thinking you would need the chicken spaghetti to make you feel better with Emily where she is."

JJ smiles and kisses her cheek. "You are a dream, Francesca. Thank you so much."

She walks over and kisses the top of Rocky's head and ruffles Henry's hair. "Were you two good for Aunt Franny today?"

"Si. Love Mommy," Rocky says.

"I love you, too. What about you, Henry?"

Henry shrugs. "Accident."

JJ frowns a bit, surprised by his surly attitude. "Well, they happen sometimes. Did you two talk to Mama?"

"Si. Love Mama." Rocky chimes in.

Henry remains silent.

JJ raises an eyebrow. "Henry, did you talk to Mama?"

Henry crosses his arms on the table and drops his head down onto them with a grunt. JJ sighs.

_"Oh, Emily, you must be so upset_," she thinks. She leans over and kisses the top of their son's head. "Well, maybe you can talk to her tomorrow. Sit up so you can eat."

Henry sits up as Francesca slides a bowl in front of him. JJ follows Francesca back to the counter.

"How upset is she?" she whispers.

"Very. But trying not to show it."

JJ sighs. "Poor Em. I'll talk to her tonight and hopefully I can come up with a way to get her to talk to Henry. She did it for me when I came back from Afghanistan. The least I can do is try to do the same for her."

Francesca nods. "You will succeed, cara. Of that I have no doubt."

* * *

JJ puts Rocky to bed early that night to give her some extra time with Henry. As they cuddle in the rocker in his room, JJ kisses his temple.

"I understand you didn't talk to Mama tonight." Henry just shrugs and pats the book in his Mommy's hand. "Not yet, Henry. Do you remember when I was gone a long, long time?" She pulls out the picture of her sitting on a tank. "When I was here?"

Henry pats the picture. "Missed Mommy."

She kisses the top of his head. "I missed you, too. Henry, Mama isn't going to be gone as long as I was. She'll be home tomorrow night. She'll be able to cuddle with you and- -"

"NO! No cuddle!" he insists angrily.

And it hits JJ what is going on. Not only was Emily gone she has not been able to hug him and play with him when she was home. At least not the way she normally does.

"Henry, you know your Mama loves you so, so much. She doesn't want to be hurt but she got hurt helping Declan, remember?" Henry nods. "And if she could hug you with both arms she would. And if she could play outside with you and wrestle and even jump in the leaves she would. She misses that so much."

"Her left before Rock's birthday, too. "

JJ is stunned. Henry had been with Will when Emily had been at the Ritz but he must have been more in tune to the tension in the house than she realized. JJ nods.

"She did. But she came back. Sometimes work takes us away together, sometimes apart. This is one of those times just like back then."

Henry shakes his head. "She no love us. Went to sleep and didn't come back."

JJ closes her eyes against the tears. So many people had said he was too young to remember the coma, remember the brief separation. She wishes she could smack them all. She kisses Henry's temple again.

"You are such a smart, smart boy, Henry." She takes a deep breath. "Mama loves you, Henry. She has loved you since before you were born. When she is hurt or sick she hates not being able to spend time with you. And she hates when work takes her away from you. But she always comes back to you, Henry. Always."

Henry drops his head onto JJ's shoulder. "Miss Mama," he whispers.

"I miss her, too. Would you like to call her?" He nods his head. JJ pulls out her phone and hits Emily's number. She hands the phone to Henry.

"Hey, Jen," Emily answers sadly.

"Hi, Mama," Henry says softly.

"Henry?"

"Miss Mama," he says equally softly.

JJ hears the catch in her wife's voice. "Oh, Henry, I miss you, too. I love you so much. I am so, so sorry I am not there right now. There is no place I'd rather be than with you and your mother and sister. Please tell me you know that."

"Mama no leave us?"

"Oh, Champ, never. I know sometimes I have to go away for work but I will always come home no matter how long I am gone."

"Home tomorrow?"

"Yes. I may be late but I promise if you are already in bed I will wake you, okay?"

Henry smiles. "Okay, Mama," he says happily. "You sing now?"

Emily smiles. "Of course, Champ."

Henry snuggles back into JJ's arms. JJ smiles and puts the phone on speaker so he can hear his lullaby. When Emily finishes, JJ kisses Henry's head.

"Ready for a story now, Little Man?"

"Si, Mommy. Night, Mama. Love you."

"I love you, too, Henry. So very, very much."

"I'll call you in a bit, Em," JJ says.

"Okay, Jen. Thank you."

JJ hangs up and gives Henry a hug. "Good boy, Henry. You gave Mama a long distance Henry Hug."

He smiles and settles down to hear his bedtime story. By the time JJ is finished he is fast asleep. She kisses his head once more.

"I love you, Henry Alan LaMontagne."

She stands and carries him to bed. As soon as he is tucked in, Alaska jumps up to claim his place. JJ smiles and scratches his ears.

"I love you, too, Alaska. Thanks for taking care of my boy."

Alaska seems to smile as he lays his head down on Henry's stomach. JJ grins, tucks Bear-Bear into Henry's arms, and makes her way out of the room. She steps into Rocky's room and sees the little girl has kicked her covers off. As JJ goes to put them back on her, she unearths Sergio. She chuckles and runs a hand over the cat.

"Keep her warm for me, Serg." She tucks Rocky back in. She runs a hand down her back and smiles as the little girl coos. "That just never gets old. Sleep well, sweet girl."

JJ then goes into the bedroom to work on a couple reports before calling her wife.

* * *

Emily had gone to dinner with McElroy. He had seen immediately her mind was somewhere else and pressed her about it. She told him what was going on. When she finishes he nods.

"I can see that being a real stab in the heart. I'm sorry for that." He takes a deep breath. "But…I say this as your counsel, Prentiss: if you don't get it resolved tonight forget about it. Reese will pick up on your turmoil and use it against you. Don't give him that power."

Emily had nodded. "Right. Of course. I'll…be fine. Promise."

Of course until JJ and Henry had called Emily had no idea how she was going to keep that promise. Now she lies on the bed staring at the ceiling. There had to be more behind the tantrum than just this trip away. She starts to think about the last year and can't help but see what is going on.

"You shit, Emily. The coma, the…the abandonment in September, this wound…no wonder he is scared you're going to leave him." She grabs her phone off the nightstand and sends a text she had been putting off.

_"Hotch, I need the week of Thanksgiving off. Henry is having issues and I need to make things right with him before we add two more kids to the mix. If I can't have the whole week at least a couple days. Please."_

Emily sits the phone back down, figuring she won't hear anything back until the morning. She is getting ready to turn the TV on when she does in fact receive a text.

_"Done. Good luck tomorrow."_

Emily smiles. Of course he understood. He had needed time here and there for Jack. The strength of this team really is their ability to be there for each other. She texts back her thanks and with a lighter heart turns on the TV to await the call from her wife.

At 8 local time, Emily's phone rings. She smiles as she hears her wife's ringtone. She answers by singing a line from a song.

_"Have I told you lately, that I love you?"_

JJ giggles. "I can always stand to hear it again and again."

"You don't know how much I needed to hear his voice, Jen. You just…thank you."

"You've done the same for me, sweetheart."

Emily smiles. "True. But why do I feel you did more than bribe him with a cookie?"

JJ laughs. "Well, he's a bit older and easier to talk to so I got lucky. Trust me, if the talk hadn't worked I'd have gone the cookie route."

"Good to know." Emily lets out a breath. "I was so unsettled, Jen. I have hurt them both this year but especially Henry since he understands some things better. Hotch has approved me taking off the whole week of Thanksgiving. One of those days is going to be just Henry and me. I need to spend time with him; prove to him that my love for him hasn't changed." She pauses. "He…he remembered…September, didn't he?"

JJ sighs. "Yes, he did. Kind of shocked me since he was with Will for those days. But I guess the tension was hard to ignore. And, well, maybe Rocky told him. They seem to understand each other."

"Yeah. I was such an ass."

"No, you were hurting, Em. And I wasn't seeing it. Let's just…agree it's in the past and move on. I know you will make things right with Henry and I know your love for him and Rocky has never, ever waned."

"Never. My love for you hasn't, either. Even when I was having those…issues with work trust I never had doubts about your love for me. You know that, right? I mean, I made that clear, right?"

"You did, Emily."

"Good. I keep wondering if…if the shit that went down with Reese contributed to all that doubt. He has had all of our heads screwed around, mine most of all. I know this may sound crazy, Jen, but facing him tomorrow will be very cleansing to me."

"Cleansing?"

"Yeah. I can face him, answer his questions, not rise to his bait and walk away knowing his ass isn't going anywhere but to another city, another courtroom, another prison for the rest of his life. Once I am through with all that I am through with him until the trial. He won't be hanging over my head anymore."

JJ smiles. "Good way to look at it, Em. Remind me of all that when it's my turn with the bastard."

Emily chuckles. "I will. So, in other news, what's up with the arsons?"

"Hotch has run into a three foot thick stone wall regarding the first one."

"What kind of wall?"

"The sheriff's head," JJ jokes. Emily laughs. "He's convinced these two Goth kids did it and there's no convincing him otherwise. He even refused to back a statement to the public stressing vigilance."

"Damn. Any word on a second one yet?"

"Morgan found one that has to be the same guy. The plan is to leave tomorrow afternoon for Montgomery. It will give the locals time to finish the preliminary investigation and time for mail to be delivered. There's a good chance, based on when the fire occurred, Reid could get more pictures tomorrow. It will also give us time to run down some information on fires that might have been his practice runs."

"Gee, glad you all have kept busy while I'm away."

"Well, we didn't want you to figure out we normally just sit around playing cards when you're off working."

Emily chuckles. "Aha! I had always suspected."

The two talk for a little longer then JJ yawns. Emily sighs.

"Sounds like I need to let you go."

"Yeah, I am kind of tired. And I bet you are, too. And you need your sleep more than I do. Give him hell tomorrow, Emily."

"I will, Jen. And before you ask, yes I will call you as soon as I am done. Before I even call Hotch."

JJ smiles. "I know. Thank you. I love you, Emily. Please be safe tomorrow."

"I will be, Jen. Promise. I love you, too. Goodnight, sweetheart."

"Goodnight, baby."

After she hangs up Emily stares at the ceiling. Yes, it will be cleansing to be done with Mitchell Reese for a while. But she still has to get through the day without the icy fear in her heart stealing over the rest of her body.

* * *

And though most of the team at Quantico had left the office by 6:30 that night, one member was not so lucky. As Garcia is grabbing her purse an alert chimes on her computer. She stiffens. It is the alert she uses for searches regarding Mitchell Reese. She drops her purse and sits back down, bringing up the search that had just ended.

His last known set of kills was in Bangor, ME. There he had disguised his identity at a news station using a convict from Ames, IA. Garcia's jaw drops open.

"Oh my God…the trail ends…if the trail ends…oh, you are so going to be mine."

She starts to type. She is searching, hacking, scouring databases in that area to see why the path to Mitchell Reese ends in Ames. She reaches under the desk to the minifridge she keeps and pulls out a Monster. It's going to be a long night.


	6. Chapter 6

At 8:15 Tuesday morning Garcia leaps up from her chair. "YES! YES! YES! YOU ARE SO MY BITCH NOW! I'VE FOUND YOU AND I WILL MAKE SURE YOU ARE BURNED FOR EVERY DAMN THING YOU DID AND IF I CAN FIGURE OUT HOW I'LL EVEN GET YOU FOR WHAT YOU _THOUGHT_ ABOUT DOING YOU STUPID SON OF A BITCH!"

Hotch and Straus had been in the hallway talking when they hear the outburst. They carefully make their way to Garcia's office. Hotch taps on the door.

"Uh, Garcia?"

Garcia spins around, her eyes crazy with excitement. "SEBASTIAN SCOUT!"

"Uh, who? And preferably without yelling," Hotch pleads.

Garcia takes a deep breath to calm herself. Inside she is still in full firework mode but she starts to explain. "Sebastian Scout is the real name of Mitchell Reese. I have his bank accounts, his criminal records, his school records, I can even tell you he was born at 6:17 p.m. because it is on his birth certificate! He completely erased Scout from his past and just became Mitchell Reese. I am searching now to see if there is a dead man who could be the real Reese as there is a long history with that name. Now, Reese, rather Scout, is good and could have just planted that history for Reese but I _will_ find out the truth soon. He will be mine!"

She had finished the entire recitation in one breath. Hotch and Straus stare at her in shock…and a little fear. Hotch takes a good look at her; at what she's wearing.

"Uh, Garcia, did you go home last night?"

"No, sir. The Ames search finally ended. It was such a complete dead end I knew that is where it had to have started."

"And you can prove Reese and Scout are the same person?" Straus confirms.

Garcia spins back to her computers. "Yes, ma'am!" She hits a couple buttons which pulls up the current Reese mug shot and the mug shot for Sebastian Scout. There is no doubt it is the same man.

"Son of a bitch," Straus mutters.

Garcia turns back. "Damn right, ma'am," she agrees.

Hotch smiles proudly. "Damn good job, Garcia. Get it to the conference room. I'll get the others and we'll get working on this."

"What about Emily, sir? Should we tell her?"

"Let's get it together enough for her to use properly," Hotch insists. "We don't want to tip our hand too much but we need him to know it's really, truly over for him."

Garcia nods. "Yes, sir."

"And after we're working it, take the rest of the day. You sure as hell earned it."

Garcia smiles. "Thanks, sir. I'll stick around until my current caffeine rush crashes."

He chuckles. "Good idea. I'm not sure you are safe to drive right now."

"Probably not. The world seems strangely bright but kind of fuzzy, too."

Straus laughs. "Aaron, get her a cab."

Hotch grins. "Will do."

"Fine job, Ms. Garcia. You've gone above and beyond once more. Keep up the fantastic work," Straus says then takes her leave.

Hotch turns back to the analyst. "Let's get this working so you can get some sleep."

"Yes, sir."

Garcia hurries back into her office to get things onto a share drive so the profilers can do their thing.

* * *

At 9 a.m. local time, Emily takes a deep breath and follows Josiah McElroy into a small room at the state penitentiary in Arizona. From across a table Mitchell Reese smiles at Emily, a look she has seen before at the reptile house at the National Zoo. She does not react, just takes a seat, appreciating the comforting presence of McElroy beside her.

"Hello, Emily. So good to see you again," Reese says pleasantly. "So sorry to see you still recovering from my little going away gift."

McElroy lays a hand on Emily's arm. "First of all, you will address her as Agent Prentiss during this meeting. Secondly, this injury is due to a recent case. For the record, Agent Prentiss has recovered fully from the bomb attack that placed her in the hospital. Now, let me remind you, she can only answer questions regarding the case in Arizona as that is the only one with current charges moving towards trial."

Mitchell slides his eyes towards McElroy. "And you are?"

"Agent Josiah McElroy, counsel for the members of this team during the proceedings. I am here to make sure the questions only relate to the current case not to anything else and to make sure nothing personal is brought up to attack the agents."

Emily sees the flicker in Reese's eyes. He had been informed of the lawyer attending the proceedings but had obviously hoped to see someone less mentally, and physically, formidable than McElroy. Emily fights to keep the grin off her face, making sure her expression remains impassive. Reese slowly turns back to Emily.

"I see." He pulls out a piece of paper and slides it towards Emily. "Then you are both slightly behind in the times. Yesterday I received noticed that Bangor, ME attorneys are filing charges."

McElroy nods. "We know." He pulls out his own affidavit and slides it to Reese. "However, Agent Prentiss has not been part of the investigation in Bangor as this document notes. As such, you will not be permitted to ask her anything regarding those charges."

Reese grabs the paper, his calm façade cracking slightly as he reads it. Again Emily fights the urge to smile. Reese takes a deep breath and slips his mask back into place. He hands the form to his assigned legal aide and looks back at Emily.

"What a shame. I had looked forward to discussing those charges with you." He waits a moment but Emily says nothing, betrays nothing with her face. He raises an eyebrow. "What's the matter, _Agent_ _Prentiss_? Cat got your tongue?" he asks, stressing her name sarcastically.

"So far you have not asked her anything she is permitted to answer," McElroy responds for her.

Reese clenches his jaw tightly. This bastard is taking away his fun. He grabs a stack of folders and places them in front of him. He nods to his counsel to prepare to write. He opens the folder on top.

"Tell me, Agent Prentiss, what drew you to Arizona?"

"Our technical analyst had created a program to help us try to predict your next set of murders by looking into similar death patterns and any common history amongst the dead that could be the main factor into their being marked for death. Unlike with other serial killers, the ones allegedly committed by you were not based on looks or actions but on perceived threats to something your manipulated murderer would relate to. When you sent me a letter telling me you were back at work again, we used the postmark to narrow the search to a four state area. We found four cities with killings that were similar to your modus operandi. Supervisory Special Agent Derek Morgan and I flew out to meet with detectives in those four cities. We met with 2 in Utah then flew down to Arizona. Before we could meet with detectives there, you attempted to kidnap me. When that failed, you kidnapped Agent Morgan and drew us into a final confrontation in Flagstaff where you were taken into custody."

Emily's entire statement had been given in a monotone voice. No emotions, no inflections, nothing to show Mitchell Reese how much his actions had affected her. He hates it…and her. He stares at her an uncomfortably long time but still she does not react.

"Did my actions make you angry, Agent Prentiss."

"Murder always makes me angry, Mr. Reese. That is why I became an agent so I could help right those types of wrongs."

"I meant my actions personally. Did it make you mad that I took your buddy Derek? Does it make you mad, still, to know I made him scream like a little girl? Did it- -"

McElroy sits forward and interrupts. "Mr. Reese, Agent Prentiss will not be addressing anything that can't be brought up in a court of law. Please refrain from trying to bait her with your taunts."

Reese glares at McElroy. "Watch it, Counselor. You are only in here because I allowed it."

"No, I am in here because it is in the interest of the Bureau that I be in here. And since I cannot testify against you you have no grounds to kick me out."

The hard look in McElroy's eyes tells Reese he will not be able to manipulate this man. His carefully crafted world is falling apart. He turns back to Emily.

"Very well. In the warehouse where you found your little friend, were you going to shoot me, Agent Prentiss?"

They had prepared for this question. Emily slowly nods.

"Part of me wanted to. But more of me wanted to see you here, in prison, forever. I never lost my humanity or my desire to see justice done. _Real_ justice. Not vigilante justice."

"Hmph. So you say," he taunts. He grabs a folder. "Well, let's just take a look at these murders, shall we?"

For three hours he uses the murders to try to bait Emily into saying or doing something he can use against her. More than once she has to fight the urge to leap up and punch him, especially when he describes how "tasty" JJ would have been had he gotten a chance to take her. A few times she hates that she can see the flicker of happiness in his eyes when what he says affects her before she can regain control of her emotions.

At noon, McElroy demands a break for lunch. He and Emily make their way to the warden's office where they know lunch will be waiting for them. Inside the man's conference room, Emily kicks a chair across the room. McElroy grins.

"Feel better?"

"No. I'd rather punch something but I can't risk breaking my other hand."

McElroy nods. "Don't blame you. Prentiss…Emily, can I just say how damn impressed with you I am? I know I couldn't have kept my cool if that bastard had been talking about my friends and especially not if he was talking about my wife like that."

Emily drops down into a chair. "He wants the reactions. He sups on them like a vampire on blood. I'm kinda pissed I gave him a reaction a couple of times."

"Well, I'm still impressed. Let's eat and get ready for round two. He's running out of things to ask you. If it looks like he's just bullshitting I will call for an end to the meeting. He can't just waste time to mess with your head."

Emily nods. "Thanks." She sits up and starts to eat the less than delicious food that had been brought up from the prison cafeteria. She groans. "On the bright side, after today I know just what he has to live with food wise and that will always make me smile."

McElroy laughs and starts to dig in, too, figuring if you eat fast you will taste less. As they eat, Emily turns on her cell phone. After a few minutes it loads up with several messages. A few are just good luck wishes from her teammates. A message of love from JJ.

And a message from Garcia that makes her choke on what she thinks might be chicken.

"Holy. Fucking. Shit. Oh, Garcia, you are more a goddess than we ever knew."

McElroy sits forward. "What?" Emily just smiles and shows him the text. He starts to chuckle. "Oh, the afternoon is looking up. When will you spring it on him?"

"The first time he asks me a question. He's going to lose his shit."

Sure vengeance is not an admirable thing. But right now this was the best vengeance Emily could get without losing her badge. She continues eating her lunch and suddenly it doesn't taste so bad after all.

* * *

At 1:05 Reese opens the second to last folder in front of him. "Tell me, Agent Prentiss, how did you come to figure out where my so-called assistant was working?"

"Dr. Reid and I had noticed a pattern that the spouses of the men murdered had been treated by the same medical clinic. With that in mind, we could look at who in the clinic could be manipulated into murdering for you…Sebastian."

Reese's grin is slapped from his face. He actually pales, unable to control his emotions at this unexpected development. His legal aide leans forward, his eyes flicking from Emily to Reese then back again.

"Uh, what's going on here? Who is Sebastian?"

Emily nods towards Reese. "He is. His real name is Sebastian Scout. He's from Ames, IA. Has a long history of petty crime as a juvenile. After a 6 month stint in juvey, as they call it, he came out bitter, changed. His crimes turned violent: beatings, attempted rapes, even a stabbing, which got him tried as an adult even though he was just 17. The jury conceded it could have been self-defense but still gave him a couple years in jail. Lucky for Mr. Scout he was able to get some training on computers. Turns out he was a wiz on those machines. Oh, the things he could make them do…and make them forget. When he got out, he continued to learn what he could about them. And after a second stint in prison, he finally figured out what he had to do to commit murder without ever being caught. The first thing he did was erase the existence of Sebastian Scout." She leans onto the table. "And as soon as you knew your old records had been uploaded you made your move and erased them. Only thing is, once something is in cyberspace it is _always_ in cyberspace. But a good analyst, Hell, an _amazing_ analyst can still find them. And we have one on our staff. She has found you, Sebastian Scout, and all your history, everything you tried to hide, is being sent to all the states where you committed your crimes. She has even found the traces where you hacked various databases to try to hide your true identity after you had left. You. Are. Done."

They had expected it to happen once his deceptions had been revealed. As Reese leaps up to grab Emily, she shoves her chair back and McElroy leaps in front of her, slamming Reese, nee Scout, into the table.

"Mr. Scout, I recommend you take your seat back," McElroy warns calmly.

Reese's attorney is trying to drag his client back. Reese glares at Emily.

"So help me, bitch, I _will_ get out of here! I will get out and kill your fucking girlfriend in front of you. Or maybe I'll kill you and take her with me. I will love sinking my dick into a pussy like hers for- -"

Sometimes you just have to let go of the professionalism.

Emily leaps forward and slams her fist into his face as he lies on the table. This bounces his head painfully off the metal. She grabs him by the hair, her voice a murderous calm when she speaks.

"You even _think_ about going near Agent Jareau or _any_ member of my team ever again and you will beg for a prison to keep you safe from me."

Before he can respond corrections officers race in and wrestle Reese into cuffs and shackles. They drag him out as he starts to scream threats at Emily once more. McElroy stands up and straightens his tie. He turns to Reese's lawyer.

"Agent Prentiss is done. There are no more questions she can answer and your client's threat to her means she no longer needs to meet with him in person. Expect to get orders stating Agent Jareau will also be exempt from face to face meetings in light of his threat to harm her."

The attorney sighs, cursing the day he pissed off a judge and was given this assignment. He nods. "Understood." He looks at Emily. "My apologies, Agent Prentiss."

Emily just nods at him. After the attorney leaves, McElroy turns back to Emily.

"Remind me never to piss you off, Prentiss."

Emily huffs out a laugh. "Right. I…I'm sorry I lost my cool."

"Shit, if you hadn't I would have. Come on; let's get to the hotel and get ready to leave. I know our tickets are for later but maybe we can get an earlier flight."

"Sounds like a damn good idea. I think I need to tell Jen about his in person."

"Probably for the best."

The two agents say their goodbyes to the warden, McElroy collects his sidearm, and the two make their way out to their car. As they drive away, Emily stares at the prison in the side view mirror. She still has trouble with the fact that she wants Reese to get shanked in prison…but it doesn't bother as much now as it did before. She blows out a breath. Time to forget about him for a little while.

If she can.


	7. Chapter 7

Overnight on Monday Hotch had made the decision to leave Garcia behind for now. If the unsub does decide to contact Reid electronically he will need Garcia to follow that trail quickly and her best way to do that is by being in her lair at Quantico.

After he finds out about her overnight search of Reese, he is doubly glad he made the call. As he stands staring at Reid, Rossi, Morgan and JJ he smiles.

"Garcia is shooting us the information she has on the arson investigation then going home."

JJ frowns. "Home? Shit, did she hack something she shouldn't and get suspended?"

Hotch chuckles. "No. She found Sebastian Scout."

The agents exchange a look; all are confused. Rossi sits forward.

"And who the hell is Sebastian Scout?"

"Sebastian Scout is the real name of Mitchell Reese."

Eyes around the table widen. Morgan claps his hands together.

"She found him! She fucking found him!"

Hotch nods. "Yes, she did. She's refining a few things then sending the info to Emily. Turns out Sebastian Scout has a nice little trust fund. He was a troubled, privileged kid and his parents left him nothing. But the money from his grandparents was his and they couldn't do anything about it. He's been living off that money as Mitchell Reese for years."

"Son of a bitch," JJ murmurs.

"To say the least," Rossi agrees. "So what does this mean for the cases against him?"

"Bangor has filed charges, which I notified Emily and McElroy of late last night. Since Emily didn't help with those cases she can't be questioned on them but you can be damn sure he will try. They are ready for him. I will leave you all to weed through the arson information as I help Garcia for a little while. Right now let's plan wheels up for 11."

The team nods as Hotch walks out of the room. Everyone turns to JJ.

"You going to text her? Or call her?"

JJ shakes her head. "No. God knows I want to but I want to make sure she has everything from Garcia and Hotch before I do." She runs her hands through her hair. "I can't fucking believe Garcia found him. Can't fucking believe it."

"I do," Rossi states. "I thank God every day for that girl and thank Him even more that my ex-wives didn't know her during our divorces."

Everyone laughs, knowing he is not at all exaggerating. With one last smile about the turn of events regarding their nemesis, three of the agents start to pull out information on fires in Alabama and surrounding states that Garcia had flagged for them, as well as lists of people who had purchased or attempted to purchase antique paraffin cans online. The preliminary profile says there will be two copycat fires then one personal to Reid. What will that fire be?

JJ had been picked by Hotch to look through the third search results: the life of Spencer Reid. What had the unsub seen, read, heard about their genius to make him want to draw Reid into this investigation?

They have been working for about an hour, moving questions to the white board, bouncing ideas off each other, when Hotch comes into the room.

"Bad news. The jet is having some issues with a stabilizer. They should have it fixed by 2. The good news is this gives us some more time to go through all this information."

Reid sighs. "Is that really good news? I mean, until we get down there and really start to get into this guy's head will we even know how to stop him? We're getting no where fast!"

Rossi pats him on the shoulder. "I don't agree, Reid. We will know more about this guy before we even get on scene than we ever have before."

"But we won't know the third fire. He's already proven he is willing to kill to get my attention. What will he go after next? _Who_ will he go after next?"

JJ's head snaps up. "Who will he go after…" she repeats, her voice trailing off in thought. She looks back down and starts to flip through the pages on her tablet. The others watch her a moment. She finally stops on an article and quickly scans it. "SHIT! It was so obscure and so quick I nearly missed it."

"Missed what?" Morgan presses.

"There's an article here that mentions Spencer getting insight from his mother on the case where Elle was shot. It mentions that she's in a home. To me that is the most personal thing I have seen so far. And, Spence, you would know it was for you."

Reid slowly nods. "You're right."

JJ grabs her laptop and starts a search for homes in Alabama that specialize in people with mental illness. Reid glances up at the map on the wall. So far the fire he had been contacted about and the similar crime Morgan flagged were in the Southeastern portion of the state.

"Concentrate on southern cities in Alabama, JJ," he tells her.

She nods. "Will do." She stands. "I'm going to Emily's office to start calling these places and warning them to be aware of anything and make sure they call the local police and us if they have any suspicious behavior or events."

Rossi nods. "Good. Stress not to panic."

JJ grins. "Some parts of this job are just like my old one, Rossi."

He chuckles. "Right. Sorry."

* * *

At 1 p.m. the four agents come back together with what they have culled out. JJ starts.

"I have 10 homes in Alabama on alert. There are two that specialize in people with mental disabilities including schizophrenia. I promised to go see them personally when we arrive to let them know where things stand and what they can do to keep their residents safe."

Morgan nods. "Good call. Reid, go with her. You may be able to answer questions regarding what to tell the residents if anything happens."

"No! The doctors know the patients better than I do. They know what they can tell them. I need to be with you and Rossi and Hotch tracking this guy."

"No offense, kid," Rossi interjects, "but at least one sheriff is not going to be happy to see us. You are too close to this one emotionally to try to help us get our point across."

Reid looks like he is about to argue when JJ takes his hand.

"He's right, Spence. Help me protect those patients. It will help you settle your mind and soul to know you are a step ahead of this guy and protecting those who can't help themselves. Trust the team to get us the invite we need to do more."

Reid frowns but thinks about what she says. Finally he nods. "Right. Okay."

Morgan sighs in relief, glad JJ was able to reach him. Before he can get to Rossi about the paraffin cans, Hotch walks in, his face definitely unhappy.

"We can't leave until tomorrow."

Morgan stiffens up. "What? Why not?"

"The jet won't be done until then. They are waiting on a part. The other two jets are across the country. Even if they came back for us we couldn't leave until tomorrow anyway."

"What about flying out commercial?" Rossi asks.

Hotch shakes his head. "Not approved. Truth is, the powers that be are not eager for us to go to Alabama anyway. We've got one letter from an unsub, one fire the locals think is solved, and lots of conjecture. We have no solid reason to give them to justify this trip. They are giving us the leeway to investigate to a point but will not approve the added expense of commercial tickets in this situation."

Reid stands. "That's just fucked."

He storms out of the room. Rossi looks back at Hotch.

"I agree."

"So do I. But my hands are tied, Dave. Keep working this case but don't lose sight of other opens on your desk. We can keep busy until tomorrow."

The others nod. As Hotch starts to leave to track down Reid, Morgan stops him.

"Hotch? Any word from Emily?"

"Nothing yet. But she has the info she needs to confront Reese. She'll take care of him," he informs them.

Morgan smiles. "Damn right she will. Any chance we can get video of it?"

Hotch chuckles. "Afraid not. Private meeting since he's with his lawyer."

"They would still have surveillance video for safety's sake," Rossi points out.

"But our hacker is at home right now. Forget it…for now," he warns with a wink then goes out to find Reid and calm him down.

* * *

When Reid storms out of the conference room he takes an elevator down to the bottom floor where the shrinks office are located. No, he wasn't seeking help but since most agents in the building avoided this floor like the plague the vending machines always had the best selections. He inserts a dollar into one machine and hits B7, his heart set on the Butterfinger that starts forward.

And then the corner of the wrapper gets caught on the spiral and the candy bar wedges in place, taunting him.

"NO!"

Reid slams his hand into the Plexiglas front three times but the candy bar just wiggles in place as if dancing just out of his reach. He shakes the machine but still it won't fall. He checks his pockets but doesn't even have enough change in them to pay for the bar behind the one hanging in limbo. He drops his forehead against the machine.

"Fucking figures."

"Have you tried kicking it?" Hotch asks from behind him.

"No," Reid says dejectedly. "Last time I kicked it I busted a toenail and had to avoid limping around Morgan in case he asked why."

"Ah. I understand."

Hotch steps up and slides a dollar in, pressing B7. Reid's candy bar and the one behind it are delivered to the retrieval tray. Reid leans over and pulls them both out. He offers the second one to Hotch.

"Nah, you keep it. Don't want to risk you having to beat up another machine."

Reid chuckles and sits down in one of the chairs in the room, opening his Butterfinger. "Sorry I lost it up there."

Hotch shrugs and leans against the wall. "Can't say I blame you. Some might say I lost it a time or two when Foyet was out there. But we will find this guy, Reid. Leaving today or leaving tomorrow is not going to make a huge difference. Everything we have at our fingertips right now is what will help us find him. Tomorrow we will get there and visit the scene of the confirmed fire and then go to the possible fire. That information will help us narrow things down but what we can accomplish before we go will help us stop him before someone else gets hurt."

Reid takes another bite of his candy bar and thinks about that as he chews. After he swallows he looks up at Hotch. "I know you're right. It's just…hard."

Hotch nods. "I know. Come on upstairs and help us get ahead of this guy."

Reid sighs. "I think…I need to step away from it for a bit. Clear my head some. I have a couple of cases on my desk I can work on."

"Okay. Do what you have to do. Join us again when you're ready or plan for us to catch you up on the jet in the morning."

Reid nods. "Deal. I'll be up in a few minutes."

"Take your time."

Hotch leaves the room to go back to the BAU floor. Reid finishes his candy bar…and the one Hotch bought him. As he starts back to the elevators the admin, Shelly, shakes her head.

"Just what we need: an ice storm."

Reid stops and turns to her. "What?"

Shelly looks up. "Just got a weather alert. Rain starting tonight at 7 but turning to ice by 9. And the temp is dropping all night and only getting up to 30 tomorrow. Roads will be ice sheets. Gosh I think I feel the flu coming on."

Reid stares at her a second. "Ice storm…when does the rain let up?"

"Supposed to ice and sleet all day tomorrow."

Reid turns and hurries to the elevators. If there was an all night ice storm coming they won't be leaving for Alabama in the morning. They may not leave at all.


	8. Chapter 8

Unfortunately for Emily and McElroy all the flights heading to DC were booked. They are killing time at the airport when Emily decides to call JJ.

"Em! You're on speaker! Did you fry his ass?"

Emily laughs. "Always such the lady, Jennifer."

"Oh, hush, Ambassador, just answer the question."

Emily raises an eyebrow. "Call me 'Ambassador' again and I won't be answering anything, woman." JJ giggles. "But since I know it won't just be you I'm teasing…yes, I fried his ass with Pen's information."

Emily smiles as she hears Morgan, Hotch and Rossi joining in on the cheers.

"Tell us more, Princess."

"He just about lost it when I called him Sebastian. And when he flipped completely and came at me McElroy was ready and body slammed him into the table. His aide was terrified but I think relieved, too. Now that he knows Reese…make that Scout, has money he won't have to be the court appointed legal counsel. Reese can find his own lawyer or pay someone to help him if the court deems it necessary."

"That is awesome! Damn I'd have paid BIG money to see his face when you called him Sebastian!" Morgan states.

"Oh, Morgan, it was priceless. I thought his head was going to explode. I'd describe it but it just wouldn't do it justice. And then to see McElroy squashing him like a cockroach was even better."

"You know, Emily, I think this might be the most jealous of you I've ever been," Rossi admits.

"The most jealous? Dare I ask when else you have been jealous of me?" Emily teases.

"You can ask but I'm not dumb enough to answer," Rossi tells her as everyone chuckles.

"Look, we had been trying to get out of here early but it's no go. We're just hanging out in the first class lounge until our flight boards at 6. You all will probably be on the way to 'Bama by then."

"Uh, not exactly," JJ tells her. "Jet has mechanical issues so we're not leaving until tomorrow now."

Emily can't help the smile. "Well, that sucks for the case but I'm glad for me. I can't wait to see you, Jen."

"You mean you don't want to see me, Cupcake?" Morgan jokes.

"Not for the same reasons, buddy," Emily laughs. "Is there anything you all want to shoot me to take a look at? Fresh set of eyes could help," she offers.

Hotch leans towards the table. "I think we may take you up on that. I feel like we're starting to run in circles with this and I'm worried we're going to start projecting opinions on everything."

"Well I've got nothing but time so send them to me. It's pretty quiet in here so I should be able to use my headset with few problems."

"Excellent. Now I think we'll let JJ step out with you to have a quick talk and say all the lovey-dovey things we don't want to hear."

JJ blushes as she stands. "Gee, thanks, boss."

JJ and Emily chat about nothing as JJ walks to her wife's office. When she has the door closed she sighs.

"Are you really okay, Emily?"

"Better than I thought I'd be, Jen. He tried to bring up Bangor and McElroy shut him down immediately. He basically did everything we expected and kept getting verbally smacked down by Mac. He has lost complete control of his life. The final straw was me calling him by his real name. Does it make me a complete and utter bitch that I loved seeing the frustration on his face? He's gone from being a puppet master to being just another number in a cellblock."

JJ smiles. "I don't think it makes you a bitch at all. And if it makes you feel better, hearing how happy you are makes me feel 100 times better about facing him."

"Then let me increase that feeling another 100 times: he made a verbal threat to harm you in front of our team counsel. No matter what, he will not be allowed to meet with you face to face."

JJ's stomach trips. "Okay, a small part of that scares the crap out of me but the rest of it makes me happier than I can tell you. I think even the nesters are doing a happy dance."

Emily chuckles. "Good. Jennifer, he's sunk. He's under high security because they know he's got the psychology to try to escape. He's never, ever getting out of prison. He's done. Whether he pleads guilty or is convicted, he's no longer in control of his life or anyone else's."

"But he could escape."

"No chance, Jen. I wouldn't say it if I didn't believe it. He's done. You no longer need to worry about him. The soonest you might see him in person is his trial. And if he makes any more threats to you, we'll make sure you are questioned via CCTV. Forget about him, Jen. You and your team have beaten him for the final time."

"Yes, we have. Thanks to a crazy little hacker who needs to have lots of chocolates and several pretty things bought for her."

Emily laughs. "Damn right." Emily sighs. "So, Jen, when I get home tonight, I plan to wake Henry just to say hello before I come to bed. I promised him."

"I know you did, Em. I understand. Any ideas what you will do on your day out with him?"

"I thought about the zoo but it will be so cold. So maybe the aquarium in Baltimore. He had fun with Will and Helen there. He can pet a shark again even."

JJ's stomach trips again. Even though she had seen the small shark he had run his hand down she still can't help but picture their son patting Jaws on the nose. "God, I hate that thought. Don't tell me if he does."

Emily laughs. "I won't. Promise." She glances at her watch. "Look I guess you all need to be wrapping up for the night. How about you do that and I call the kids. I'll text you when we board the plane."

"Sounds good. I love you, Em. I am so glad you're okay and that bastard is finished."

"Me, too. I love you, Jen. I'll see you tonight."

"Can't wait, baby."

JJ hangs up and stares at the wall a moment. She really was feeling so much better about Reese. But in the back of her mind she knows she will always be expecting the call that he escaped until she gets the call that he is dead. She sighs.

"Make a note to self, Prentiss: talk to Westfallen about that."

She stands and goes back to the conference room to help finish up with the information they are working on for the Alabama case.

* * *

Emily punches the button for her home and prays that Henry will talk to her tonight. Francesca answers after the second ring.

"Hello, cara."

Emily groans as she hears crying in the background. "Hi, Francesca. Sounds like I picked a bad time to call."

"No, Rocky is just not happy that she gets no dessert tonight. She threw her broccoli at Henry."

Emily chuckles. "Dare I ask why?"

"Because she wanted beets not broccoli."

Emily laughs. "Well, at least it was a good reason. Let me guess: Henry is the one that picked broccoli and he doesn't like beets now?"

"Exactly. The young princess was not happy with her brother but it was his turn to pick."

"So, would either like to speak to me?"

"I am sure they will, cara." She holds the phone away. "Mama is on the phone. Who would like to speak with her?"

Henry raises his hand. "Me!"

Emily's heart swells.

"Hi, Mama!"

"Hey, Champ, you having a good dinner?"

"Si, Mama! Eats broc'li but Rock no did."

"DID!" Rocky yells in the background.

Henry sighs. "Her didn't, Mama."

Emily chuckles. "Well, I deal with that later."

"Cause you home, tonight?"

"That's right. I will come home tonight and I will wake you up to sing to you. Okay?"

"Kay, Mama. Pinkie promise?"

Emily grins. This was new. "You got it, Henry. Pinkie promise."

"Love you, Mama."

"I love you, too, Champ. Can I speak to Rocky now?"

"Sure, Mama. Here, Rock."

"No. Like. Bwoc!" is the greeting Emily receives.

"That doesn't mean you can throw it at your brother, Rocky. You know the rule: Francesca chooses a vegetable each night and you or your brother choose the other."

"No!"

"Yes. And when you are bad you don't get dessert."

Emily winces as an ear splitting sound signals the phone being thrown to the ground followed by a now distant.

"NO!"

"Roxanne! Enough! Time out!" Francesca states. A moment later the nanny's voice comes over the phone. "Emily?"

"Hi. I backed you up, as you can guess. Sorry you have to put up with that."

"It is not often I do, cara. She did not nap well today so she is just tired. Tomorrow she will be her happy, singing self again. You will see."

"I hope so. I…damn, my other line is ringing. Give them both a hug and kiss for me."

"You know I will, cara. Ti amo."

"Ti amo, Francesca."

Emily switches over to the other line. "Hotch? Did I miss you?"

"No. And I hate to do this but I need you and McElroy to fly to Montgomery, Alabama."

"What? Why?"

"Reid took off. He heard about an ice storm coming in and knew we'd probably have trouble leaving tomorrow so he took off tonight alone. We're trying to get a flight but it's not looking good. A lot of people have tried to beat the storm."

Emily pinches the bridge of her nose. "Are you…you fucking serious?"

"I'm afraid so. We're even trying to fly into somewhere close and drive. What's the problem, Prentiss?"

"The problem is I just promised Henry I was coming home tonight. It's this kind of shit that's killing my relationship with him." She sighs. "I'm going to kick Reid's ass."

"Emily…I…I will talk to Henry for you."

"Doubt it will help. Look I just…let me get McElroy. I'll email you our new itineraries. Do you know where he's staying?"

"He has a room booked at the airport Fairfield Inn. I took the liberty of booking rooms for you two, also. A car, too."

"Okay. Does Jen know?"

"Yes. She's pretty pissed at Reid. I think now I understand why the anger was greater than I expected. She is searching all possibilities to get us there. As soon as we arrive, you can come home," Hotch promises.

"Thanks. We'll just…have to see. I may be in custody."

"Custody?"

"For beating the crap out of Reid," Emily mutters. "I'll let you know when we arrive."

"Thanks, Prentiss."

"Right, Hotch."

Emily hangs up and mutters a few choice words in Italian under her breath before getting up and approaching McElroy.

"Hey, we have to change out flight."

"What? Why?" he asks in surprise.

She runs down the situation for him. When she finishes he shakes his head. "I'm sorry, Mac."

"Not your fault. But think I can get String Bean in a sparring ring when we get back?"

"You can be first in line. Just leave a little for the rest of us."

"Deal."

The two agents go to the ticket counter and find out the last flight out to Montgomery leaves in an hour. They grab their things and make their way to the gate. Emily sends a text to Jen and Hotch with the itinerary. She then sends another text to Jen.

_"Bring my go bag, please. After tomorrow I'm out of underwear."_

She gets a text a second later. _"Will do, Em. I am so sorry. I'll talk to Henry tonight. Promise, baby. I love you."_

"_Thanks, Jen. Love you, too."_

Emily pockets her phone, not feeling chatty right now and hoping her anger is under control before she sees Reid. Otherwise it may not end very nicely for the young genius.


	9. Chapter 9

When Reid had gotten back up to the BAU floor he had bided his time. Rossi was in his office checking on something and Hotch was in his office. He needed them back in the conference room to make sure they didn't overhear what he was doing. He opens a folder on his desk and starts to work on a consult Garcia had left for him the day before.

Rossi is the first to go back to the conference room. He detours by Reid's desk and pats him on the shoulder supportively. It almost makes the doctor feel guilty for what he is planning. Almost.

Fifteen minutes later Hotch walks out of his office and down into the bullpen. He stops at Reid's desk.

"Doing better?"

Reid smiles and nods. "Sort of. Still trying to turn it off completely."

"Understood. Come back in if you feel like it."

"I will. Thanks."

Reid watches until Hotch is gone. He then slips his open cases into his satchel. He grabs his go bag and hurries into the hallway, aiming for the stairs instead of the elevator. He holds his breath until he gets out of the building, expecting to be caught at any moment. He knows there will be hell to pay later but there is no way he can risk getting iced in up here tomorrow when the arsonist could be striking any day now.

He gets into his car and drives out of the gates, pausing at the gas station just outside Quantico to call the airlines and book a flight to Montgomery. He is able to get a flight out of National in 2 hours, just enough time to make it. Hopefully no one will notice he has gone before he sends the text he has planned. He drives to Springfield and parks at the Metro station and takes the train to Reagan National Airport. When he checks in the woman behind the counter smiles at him.

"It's a full flight, Agent Reid. You were lucky to get a seat."

He nods, not even correcting her about it being "Dr" not "Agent." Ticket in hand he hurries to the security check in and uses his badge to get through with his sidearm. At the gate he paces impatiently until they board the plane. Sitting down he types out a text to Hotch.

"_Storm coming tonight. Had to go. I have to try to stop him. See you in Alabama whenever you get there."_

He watches carefully until the doors to the plane are shut then hits send. As soon as the message is gone he turns off his phone. It will be too late for them to stop him or the plane. He sits back in his seat and lets out the breath he'd been holding.

Yes, he was going to be in deep shit. But, no, he wasn't sorry. He couldn't risk someone else dying because some unsub obsessed with him was getting too far ahead of the team.

* * *

In the conference room, Hotch pulls out his phone when he feels it vibrate. He reads the text.

"Son of a BITCH!"

He leaps up and races into the bullpen, his stunned team following him. He hits Reid's number and it goes right to voicemail.

"Turned off. Should have fucking known."

"Known what?" Morgan asks.

"Reid left. He's worried the storm will stop us from leaving tomorrow." The other agents roll their eyes as he hits another number. "Garcia, I need you to see what flight Reid is on."

"Reid? Uh, okay," Garcia says, not at all surprised to be called at home. She starts to log on. "What airport?"

"No idea. But I am guessing it is a flight leaving right around now to Montgomery, Birmingham or Mobile."

"Why Birmingham or Mobile?" Rossi asks.

"Just covering all bases," Hotch answers.

"Okay, got him. He's on a flight out of National to Montgomery right now. Are you saying he left without telling anyone?"

"Yes."

"Damn it! If you agents don't stop doing this I'm going to have to do a thing to make sure you can't even buy bubblegum without asking my permission first! I so don't need the added stress!"

Hotch can't help but grin. "Understood, Garcia. You get first crack at him when we get him back." He looks over and sees Morgan and JJ are both trying to find flights out for the team that night. "Garcia, what are you seeing on availability to Montgomery tonight?"

Garcia types some. "Nothing, sir. All booked."

Hotch groans. "Okay, what about from Flagstaff to Montgomery?"

"Flagstaff? Why would…oh, Emily."

"Yeah, and McElroy."

"Several options, sir."

"Okay, I need to call them. Get with Morgan and see about getting us in somewhere within a couple hours of Montgomery and we can drive the rest of the way."

"On it, sir."

Hotch hangs up. He takes a deep breath and makes a call he really wishes he didn't have to make.

* * *

Which brings us now to Emily and McElroy walking into the Fairfield Inn in Montgomery and flashing their badges.

"Has a Dr. Spencer Reid of the FBI checked in?" Emily asks the man at the desk.

"Yes, ma'am. About an hour ago."

"What room is he in?"

"He's not. I mean he is but he's not. Here, that is," the nervous man babbles.

Emily rubs her forehead, the headache starting to pound harder. "Where IS he?"

"I don't know. When he checked he went over there," he points to a stand holding all sorts of flyers for local attractions. "He grabbed one, went to his room, and then left again."

"I see. We need two rooms, preferably near his. And I'll need a key to his, room, too."

"Uh, can I do that?"

Emily holds her badge up again. "Yes. Now do it."

McElroy hands the guy his FBI credit card as Emily walks over to the brochures.

"What did you see, Dr. Reid?" she mumbles as she studies the flyers. "Don't see you wanting to do the touristy things so what did you grab? What did you…aha…"

She reaches out and lifts the flyer from a local church listing times for both AA and NarcAnon meetings. There is one meeting right now. She sighs.

"Okay, so maybe I won't be as pissed at you as you deserve if you've gone to a meeting," she whispers.

She tucks the flyer in her pocket and walks back to the counter. McElroy hands her two keys.

"You're in room 212. Reid is in the adjoining room 210. I'm across in 211."

Emily nods. "Perfect." She looks at the man at the desk. "When he comes back, don't mention we're here. We'd like to surprise him."

The nervous man nods, hoping he's not going to get in trouble for doing what he has done.

Emily stops into her room to drop off her garment bag, rinse out a pair of underwear (just in case), and wash her face. She unlocks the door that leads to Reid's room as she gives JJ a call.

"Hey, Em."

"Hi."

"You sound as pissed as we all feel."

"Oh, fuck yeah. Jen, he's made me lie to Henry. I'm not going to get over this anytime soon even knowing he's probably at a meeting right now because this whole thing has him screwed up in the head."

JJ sighs. "I know, honey. I talked to Henry. Hotch even came by the house with me and talked to him."

"Didn't help, did it?"

"I'm afraid not."

Once again Emily has to force herself not to punch a wall lest she end up with two fucked up arms. She leans against the wall.

"I'm not staying here. As soon as you all get here I'm going home."

"We know, Em. I am so sorry you've had to do this. We're all pissed at Spence but I think Hotch and I are even angrier about what he's done to you and Henry over this. He's got a suspension coming no matter the outcome of the case."

"I wish I could say that comforts me right now. Were you all able to get flights out?"

"Nothing is booking right now because of the storm. Garcia and the travel agent are going to stay on it all night. If we have to, we can drive south of the storm then fly out."

"Okay. I need to go. I don't want to miss Reid's return. I'll talk to you in the morning. I love you, Jen."

"Love you, too, Emily. Goodnight, baby."

"Night, honey." Emily hangs up and plugs in her computer and work phone. She then takes her personal phone and lets herself into Reid's room to await the doctor's return.

* * *

After the NarcAnon meeting ends, Reid goes to a nearby diner for a late dinner. He takes the time to run over the information he knows in his head and jot down notes to himself about things to ask the sheriff down in Dothan the next day. He hopes he will be allowed to interview the two suspects and show the sheriff why he has the wrong people in custody.

When he finishes his dinner he slowly makes his way back to the hotel, letting the night settle him a bit. He is still lost in his thoughts when he enters the lobby so he doesn't notice the nervous look the man behind the counter gives him. He taps his leg impatiently as the elevator takes him up to his floor. Entering his room he slips his satchel off his shoulder and sets it on the floor as he goes into the bathroom.

Once done in there he walks out and grabs his satchel walking straight to the desk in the room. He happens to glance up and see someone in the mirror.

"HOLY SHIT!"

He spins around and stares at Emily, who lies in his bed, her legs crossed at the ankles, a murderous glint in her eyes.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, Reid?" she asks angrily.

He frowns. "How the hell did you get in here? How did you even know to come here?"

"Hotch called me. The team couldn't get flights out tonight so he had me reroute my flight home to Montgomery instead. So you see, because you are being a selfish little prick I am now a liar in my son's eyes." She slowly stands. "I promised Henry I would be home tonight, Reid. That may not seem like much to you but the thing is Henry and I are having some issues. Tonight was to be the night I started trying to make that right. But instead I am here chasing down his Godfather who is being an ass and Henry is at home convinced I don't love him anymore. So you give me one damn good reason not to handcuff you to your bed until the team gets here which may or may not be tomorrow."

Reid sits down on the dresser. "I…I didn't mean for you to get sent here. I didn't think Hotch would do that. And I swear, Emily, I didn't know about Henry. But I knew about the ice storm. And I knew I had to try to convince the sheriff in Dothan he has the wrong people in custody. If I don't the arsonist could be pissed and go after someone like my mother. I couldn't risk that!"

Emily frowns. "Someone like your mother? What do you mean?"

Reid runs a hand through his long, curly hair. "He knows me. He wants the third fire to be something I would know. In looking over articles about me JJ found a mention of my mother. I think…I _know_ his next attack, the one that is supposed to be just for me, will be at a home for people with mental illness. I would recognize it and it would be personal to me. That's why I had to come so he could see I am here and maybe, just maybe, he won't go after those people."

"Damn it, Reid…why not tell all that to Hotch? Why do things this way?"

Reid shrugs. "I…I couldn't risk him saying we need to wait anyway. If I can show the sheriff he is wrong, if I can get him to go on TV with me, then the unsub will know I've heard him and I've come for him."

"Did you ever get a second letter?"

"Not yet. But we're pretty sure we know what he did. He killed people this time, Emily. He may want to kill more the third time. I had to act to keep that from happening."

Emily slowly shakes her head. "Damn it, Reid…"

He gives her a nervous smile. "You said that already."

Emily runs a hand through her hair, frustrated by her loyalty to a friend. "Tomorrow if the team gets here before noon you are to WAIT for them here. If…if they are going to be later…you, me and McElroy can drive down to Dothan to try to get the sheriff to see reason. And so help me if you leave without us I will track you down and shoot you in both of your legs."

Reid's smile fades. He believes her. He nods. "Okay. Emily, I really am so sorry about Henry."

"I know you are. Doesn't help right now. I'm going to bed."

Emily starts towards the door between the rooms.

"Em…what about Reese?"

Emily stops and turns back to him. "We fucking crushed him."

He grins and nods. "Good job."

"Thanks. Garcia was the heroine of that one. Her information sealed it for us."

"Excellent. I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay." She takes a couple steps and looks over her shoulder. "Did the meeting help?"

"Yeah, it did. Thanks."

"Good. If…you need anything…door's open."

"I know. Thank you."

"Now loosen the strap around my waist," she orders softly.

Reid steps to her and does. Emily nods and goes into her room. Reid stands and starts getting ready for bed. As angry as she was Emily was still looking out for him. Makes him feel like an even bigger shit for the way he has handled this whole situation.

But there will be time to make it up to her and Henry and everyone when the case is over. For now all he can do is try to get some sleep and hope the team will be late so he and Emily can head to Dothan first thing in the morning.


	10. Chapter 10

Emily answers the phone after the first ring. "Good morning, honey. Please tell me you're getting here soon."

JJ sighs. "Rain and sleet continuing until noon. Federal Government is on liberal leave. I haven't even gone to Quantico yet. I'm working from home until we find out what we are doing. If we drive, we won't be cleared to leave until 11 for safety's sake. If it looks like we may be able to fly we won't be leaving until after noon."

"Son of a bitch," Emily mutters. She pinches the bridge of her nose, wondering if the headache she has had for two days will ever go away. "We're going to Dothan."

"What?" JJ asks in shock.

"I made a deal with Reid last night. If you all weren't going to get here before noon McElroy and I would go with him to Dothan to try to reason with the sheriff. Hopefully the sheriff will agree to admit he's got the wrong guys in custody or that they had help or something. Reid is worried if he doesn't reach out to the arsonist the next attack could be a mental hospital of some sort."

"I knew that and made some calls to put them on alert. Do you think he could be right?"

"Fuck, Jen, I barely know the case!" Emily shouts. "I was concentrating on Reese. I feel like I'm walking blind into a situation and I hate it with a passion. I haven't felt this wary about a situation since my first contact mission as Lauren Reynolds. I don't know the unsub, I don't know his M.O. the way you all do, and I don't know enough to really help Reid." Emily is pacing angrily. "All I am is pissed: at Reid, at the weather, at the Fates that made me a liar to my son."

"Oh, Em," JJ says softly. "I wish I could say something to make this better for you. I can promise to email you everything I have so you can read it on the drive to Dothan. I know it's not much but maybe it will help some."

"Maybe," Emily agrees. "Thanks, Jen. And, uh, can you give Henry and Rocky hugs for me? If, um, Henry doesn't want it, don't tell me. I'm not sure my mind could handle it."

"Done and done. And he will want the hug, Emily. He's just at an age where he's feeling clingy and right now you're just not here and so he's just upset that you're…shit…this was supposed to sound comforting and I think it's a huge fail," she finishes lamely.

Emily can't fight the smile on her face. "Yeah, pretty much sucked, honey. But I get what you were trying to say and I appreciate the attempt."

"Good. I will try to come up with something better to say when I see you in person," JJ promises.

Emily chuckles. "I'll hold you to that since I don't see this headache going away anytime soon and if the sheriff still won't see reason it is going to get worse."

"I know, sweetheart. I'll keep you updated on our progress."

"Thanks, Jen. I need to go see Reid and McElroy. I'll talk to you later. Drive safely when you head to Quantico."

"I will. Love you, Em."

"Love you, too."

Emily disconnects and stares at the picture she had made her background that morning: Henry in his Batman t-shirt, his head on Alaska as he naps in the playroom. She runs her thumb over the image.

"I really am sorry, Henry. I swear I never meant to lie to you," she whispers.

She takes a deep breath and forces herself to tuck the phone into her pocket. She stands and puts her work phone on her belt and goes to the doors between the rooms. She taps lightly.

"Reid? Have you talked to the others yet?"

Reid opens his door and nods. "Just finished getting my chewing out from Hotch. Also had a pretty graphic text from Garcia and a scolding from Jen on my voicemail."

"Good. Let's get with McElroy and head for Dothan. The sooner we get there the sooner we get control of the situation before someone else is hurt."

"Right. Do you have the case file?" he asks.

"Jen emailed me everything we were sent and what the team has dug out so far. I'm way behind on this case, Reid, and I hate walking into a situation this in the dark." She raises a hand to stop his protest. "I said I'd go with you and I will. I'll read up it all on the way to Dothan. I am trusting you, Reid, to lead me through this. Don't make me regret that."

He nods. "I won't, Emily. I promise."

Emily just nods. She goes to get her computer so she can download the files while they eat breakfast. The profilers meet up with McElroy in the hotel diner. After telling him what is happening, the lawyer sighs.

"I really need to get back to Quantico. I've got other cases sitting on my desk," he says regretfully.

"You're not getting there anytime soon," Emily points out.

He nods. "I guess that's right. Okay, I'll go with you to Dothan." He raises his hand and wags a finger at both agents. "But don't think I'm getting pulled into a case. I deal with the laws and shit after the fact, not the investigation leading up to the trial."

Emily grins. "Yeah, Hotch used to be the same way."

McElroy grins. "Don't remind me. So how long do you think we'll be down there?"

"No idea," Reid admits. "The sheriff is sure he has the right two for the arson at the church. It may take a while to convince him he is wrong."

"Any idea how we do that?" Emily asks.

Reid frowns in thought. "I'm thinking if I can show the sheriff the letter and photos then interview the two kids he arrested while he watches I should be able to prove they didn't sent the pictures."

"But that won't prove they didn't do it," McElroy points out. "He could simply say your unsub watched and acted on his own just to taunt you."

"Maybe." Reid concedes. He thinks a second more. "We have to show they didn't know about the paraffin can. That is the key to both arsons."

"Whoa, Reid, we don't even know for sure the second fire is his," Emily states.

"The sheriff doesn't know that."

Emily stares at him in astonishment. "Are you even hearing yourself? You want to lie to a sheriff who doesn't want us here in the first place. If he figures out you're lying not only will we be out of this case he'll never ask us for help in the future, not to mention who else he tells. If he spreads the word that we are liars bullying our way into cases we're done in Alabama and any other state he has connections in. Stop being so damn short-sighted, Reid, or it won't just be me and McElroy you screw over."

Reid blushes, ashamed at the dressing down; even more ashamed that it is deserved. He slowly nods.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I'll…I'll think of something."

Emily sits back. "Let me read the case files and team notes. Maybe together we can come up with a way to talk to the sheriff and get his support while we investigate any arsons we can connect to our unsub. He can keep those kids in custody until we can definitively link them to the crimes or until we exonerate them. He can save face and we can still investigate with his approval."

Reid grabs a piece of toast and twirls it in his hands. "Yeah, okay. That does make more sense."

"Reid, I say this as a friend," Emily reaches out and stills his hands. "You're too emotionally involved in this one. It happens to all of us at one time or another. Stop letting those emotions override your intellect."

Reid drops the piece of toast and gives her a half-grin. "How the hell do I do that?"

Emily shrugs. "If I knew I'd sell it and make millions. But if anyone can figure it out, I'd bet money on you, Spencer."

"Thanks, Emily."

The three agents finish their breakfast. As they finish their coffee Emily's computer chimes that the download is complete. It is a very large file. Emily groans.

"Two hours may not be enough," she mutters.

The three agents go out to the SUV McElroy had rented. Emily sits in the back so she can use her headset if she wants to make any notes on the files. Reid smiles at her.

"You sure it is quiet enough for that?"

Emily grins. "As long as you two don't start blasting Ozzy Osborne I should be fine."

McElroy chuckles. "Damn. How about Metallica?"

Emily rolls her eyes. "Great another smart ass in my life."

She slips on her headset and opens the first file as McElroy points the SUV south. Reid flips a coin over his knuckles nervously as he tries to coach himself to start being more rational about this case than he has been so far. McElroy just smiles, impressed by the two agents. If all goes well he can take them to Dothan then back to Montgomery and be on a plane out this evening, weather permitting in D.C.

But if not it would be KIND of fun to participate in the investigation…though he'd never admit that to the profilers.

* * *

Just before 11 JJ finishes packing up an extra bag for Emily and goes downstairs to say goodbye to her kids and Francesca. Right now the jet is set to leave at 2:30. Hotch is hoping everyone will get there and be on board by 2 in case they can leave earlier. JJ wants time to check the mail on her desk and Emily's…not to mention Reid's. She grins, sure everyone is probably eager to check his desk.

As she walks into the playroom she sees Henry building a block city while Rocky sits in Francesca's lap reading a story. The profiler chuckles, easily reading this scene.

"Rocky trying to tear down your city before you do, Little Man?"

Henry nods. "Si, Mommy. But Aunt Franny stop her."

She ruffles his hair. "That's good." She gives Francesca a wink. She squats down beside him. "I have to go to the office now and then we have to go chase down a bad man with Mama and Uncle Spencer."

Henry frowns and drops the block in his hands. "Mama lie."

JJ turns him and looks into his face. "Henry, do you remember what Uncle Hotch told you? Mama didn't mean to lie to you. But Uncle Spence did a bad thing and Mama was the only one who could go help him. Your Mama is so upset that she isn't home with you. And she is really mad at Uncle Spence about this because of how much she loves you and hates to disappoint you."

Henry just shrugs. "Okay."

JJ sighs. It is going to take a lot to break through to Henry. She hopes Emily's idea of a day out together will help.

"Want to know a secret?" He looks up at her and nods. "Mama has a special day planned for just the two of you. You will go somewhere really fun, just you and her."

Henry shrugs again. "Okay."

JJ's heart is breaking for her wife. She cups Henry's face with her hands and stares into sad blue eyes. "Henry, I…I promise your Mama will make this up to you. She loves you so, so much. Please just…give her a chance to make this better, okay."

Henry sighs. "Try, Mommy," he agrees because he doesn't like to see his Mommy upset. He throws his arms around her neck. "Love you."

JJ hugs him tightly and kisses his cheek. "I love you, too, Henry. You be a good boy while we're gone, okay?"

He gives her a small smile. "I always good. Rock is bad."

JJ chuckles and kisses him on the forehead. "Right. Remind me of that next time you have a tantrum." She stands and walks over to her daughter. She holds out her hands and Rocky reaches for her. JJ lifts her up and gives her a hug and kiss "You, little one, are as mischievous as I was. And that's not good."

"Love Mommy."

"I love you, too, Rock Star. Be nice to your brother while we're gone."

"Love Ree!" she says happily.

"Love Rock," Henry calls, still working on his block city.

JJ smiles and kisses Rocky again. "You two are wonderful blessings. I love you both so much."

Rocky gives her a hug and kiss. "Love Mommy," she says again.

JJ puts her back down into Francesca's lap and leans over to give the woman a kiss on the cheek. "I love you, too, Francesca. I hope they are good for you."

"They are good, cara, just…playful."

JJ chuckles. "Right. Playful. That's why their time out chairs have permanent impressions of the behinds already."

Francesca laughs. "Well…perhaps they are a little rambunctious, yes?"

"Yes, maybe," JJ agrees. "As soon as we know what's going on with Emily we'll call to let you know. Hopefully Hotch will clear her to leave right after we get there."

Francesca raises an eyebrow. "And hopefully she will be smart enough to take her leave if it is offered."

JJ rolls her eyes. "Good point. Hopefully she'll be worried enough about Henry to go if we give her the chance and weather allows it."

"That may be the one thing that gets her to walk away from a case. A mother's love is a stronger force than anything."

JJ nods. "I agree with that completely. Talk to you tonight."

"Okay, cara. Ti amo."

"Love you, too."

JJ gives both of her kids another kiss, grabs the bag for Emily and is out the door, hoping her wife gets to come home tonight or early tomorrow."


	11. Chapter 11

When JJ gets off the elevator she sees Ned approaching the bullpen. She hurries in, smiling when she sees Hotch, Rossi and Morgan also converging on the mail clerk. He holds a bag out to Hotch.

"We saw it when it came in this morning and bagged it just like you asked, sir. As far as we know the outside mail workers are the only ones who would have touched it." He smiles. "We were lucky it was on top of a stack."

Hotch nods and Morgan takes the bag to run it for prints and any other trace evidence it could give up to help them find their unsub.

"Well done, Ned. Tell everyone down there we appreciate their assistance with this."

Ned nods. "No problem, sir." He turns and starts to walk away when he sees JJ. He stops, his smile fading as he nods to her. "Morning, Agent Jareau."

He quickly ducks around her and hurries out of the room. Rossi and Hotch start to laugh.

"He's still terrified of you," Hotch notes.

"Of course he is. I threatened to shoot him," JJ points out proudly. "Of course, he's never asked me or Emily to be secretary to you guys again so I'd say fear is good."

Rossi nods, amused. "Definitely. Talk to Emily this morning?"

JJ nods and turns to Hotch. "She, McElroy and Spence are going to Dothan to try to talk to the sheriff. They want him to put out a statement that there is evidence the boys in custody didn't work alone or that they are innocent completely. Spence is worried if they don't get the sheriff to admit someone else is the arsonist the unsub could do something to really draw attention to himself."

"At the very least, maybe Reid can be in on the press conference; let the unsub know he's received the messages and arrived," Rossi suggests.

JJ nods. "That's part of the plan. You should get an email from Emily soon on their plan for attack, so to speak."

"Good. Did you send her everything we'd pulled together?"

"Yes. She's pretty pissed about going into this situation so unprepared. Add in the personal and I don't think it will take much to convince her to fly home when we get down there."

"Good. McElroy's boss let me know he needs to get back ASAP due to a couple of pending cases on his desk. Right now I'm just glad Emily has someone down there with her."

"Worried the unsub might try something?" Rossi asks.

Hotch raises an eyebrow. "No. Worried Emily might kill Reid."

The trio laughs, knowing there is a good reason to appreciate a witness being on scene with the angry profiler and AWOL genius.

* * *

Just after 1 Morgan gets back up to Hotch's office. "Only prints popped out of the Federal database: postal workers. Stamp was self sticking and envelope was sealed with water not spit."

Hotch sighs. "This guy is sophisticated. He's not just a fan of Reid's he's a fan of forensics. He taking all possible measures: fires in one place, mailing the letter from another, using gloves. We are right that he's been working on perfecting this."

"He wants to win Reid's admiration."

Hotch nods. "He's going to want Reid to witness at least one fire; to praise him start to finish."

Morgan whips out his phone. "I'll warn Prentiss."

Hotch grabs the phone off his desk. "I'll call Reid. I have a bad feeling we're not leaving at 2:30."

"Why's that?" Morgan asks.

Hotch just spins his monitor around. Morgan winces as he sees the radar picture scrolling through time lapse predictions. The storm was supposed to be blowing over but it is slowing down and not clearing the area until closer to 4 now.

"Son of a bitch," he mutters as he walks out, dialing Emily's number.

Hotch's call rings twice before it is answered.

"Hey, Hotch," Reid answers, his voice somewhat subdued.

"Two things," Hotch says, getting down to business immediately. "We received the second letter. Photos are definitely of the arson Morgan noted. Rossi and JJ are going over the photos now for anything that could be helpful. The paraffin can does appear front and center in the final shot as the house burns behind it."

"He wanted to make sure we saw it; wanted to make sure I understood it was him for me."

"Exactly. No evidence was left on the letter, disc, case, or envelope. Reid, he is extremely sophisticated. If he sees you on TV then most likely he will make contact in person. At the very least, he will want to send you his next series of photos there in the field."

"You want me to let it slip out where we are staying," Reid concludes.

"Yes. Draw him to the hotel. He'd still have to find out what room you're in. Any inquiries of such we can tell the front desk to alert us to."

"Okay. Maybe we can set up a false room for the desk clerk to give out?"

Hotch thinks about that and nods. "I like it. Do it."

"As soon as we get back I will."

"Have you met with the sheriff yet?"

"No. We've been here for 2 hours but he's in some sort of meeting he won't come out of. I'm ready to bust in and demand to see him. He just doesn't believe us."

"I'll have JJ send you the photos of the bodies in the second scene. Trust me: he'll see you if you threaten to release those to the public as being the work of the same man who burned the church."

"Yeah, he'll see us just to try to shut us down."

"Don't let it happen, Reid. Get him to listen."

"We will."

"Good. Because I am not sure when we are leaving now. The storm has slowed down. Looks like it won't clear the area until closer to 4 now. They won't clear the jet to fly until the ice and sleet stops and the winds ease up some."

"Damn. Emily's going to be pissed."

"You're right."

"I can see the look on Emily's face from here. She's going to kill me."

"There's a good chance of that," Hotch agrees with a small grin. "Watch your back, Reid…and not just in regards to the unsub."

"Will do. Thanks, Hotch."

Reid hangs up his phone. He watches as Emily pinches the bridge of her nose. Obviously the headache that had been plaguing her for two days is not getting better. He shakes his head. He had really screwed things up for his friend and with her. He hopes he can figure out a way to make amends with her. Emily hangs up and turns her glare on Reid. He starts towards her but she lifts up her hand.

"Don't. Not right now."

She turns and heads down the hall. It suddenly dawns on Reid that if the team has trouble getting out tonight then Emily will have trouble getting home. And that will probably mean McElroy is delayed. He turns his gaze to the large man working at an empty desk. He sighs.

"Between Emily and McElroy I'll be pounded into pulp," he mutters.

He jumps as he hears shouting down the hall. He and McElroy recognize Emily's voice and race down towards the sound. They find her in the middle of the meeting the sheriff is in holding her phone in his face.

"Listen, you pompous jerk, those two kids didn't burn down that church. My guess is by now you know that and can't stand to admit you're wrong. And they sure as hell didn't burn down this house with these people inside." The sheriff is squinting, a bit green as he is forced to look at the charred remains on the screen of Emily's phone. "We've been contacted by the sick fuck that committed both of these crimes. Now you can either work with us to track down the real arsonist or you can continue to sit on your fat ass while more people die. Because that is what is going to happen: more people will die! And I promise I will make sure every newspaper in the country has your name and photo to run alongside the images of the dead so everyone KNOWS why those victims died."

McElroy and Reid stand ready to defend Emily but it looks like everyone in the room is too scared to raise a hand, or even a voice, at the irate agent. The sheriff finally pulls his eyes away from the screen to look at Emily.

"I…I'll hear what you have to say. But if you don't convince me I'll throw your ass in jail and throw away the key," he warns her.

Emily straightens up and takes a step back. "Let's go."

She turns and walks out of the room, leveling a glare at Reid as she goes. The sheriff and the other two agents follow her down the hall to the lawman's office. He takes his seat and shrugs.

"So, lay it out for me," he says, still not convinced.

By the time Reid and Emily are done, McElroy is impressed by his colleagues. They seamlessly go through the case, alternating who is speaking as if it has been choreographed. Emily may be pissed at Reid but there is no denying the two agents work exceptionally well together. Had he not already been convinced that the unsub had set both fires he would be now.

The sheriff is impressed by the agents…but his hatred for the two kids down in his cells is very, very high. Emily shakes her head.

"What would it hurt to have us speak to them? Quiz them?" she presses.

The sheriff finally shrugs. "Fine. You want to waste your time on a couple of space cases who am I to argue. Let's go."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Emily sits down in front of the two suspects and their lawyer in an interrogation room. In the adjoining room, the sheriff, Reid and McElroy watch. The sheriff looks at Reid.

"She's only got one good arm. She gonna be okay if they try something?"

Reid grins and raises an eyebrow. "Even with two bad arms they wouldn't stand a chance against her. She'll be just fine," he assures the man.

Emily starts the interrogation asking some easy questions, gauging the expressions and mannerisms of the two Goth teens. The sheriff looks at Reid.

"What the hell is she doing?"

"She's studying their tells. She'll know what to look for now if they lie or get nervous. Think of it as her being a human lie detector."

"And that shit works?"

"Yes."

The sheriff grunts, still not believing any of this. Emily now starts to question the boys specifically about the church.

"So, why did you burn down the church?"

"Does it matter?" one boy asks.

"To me it does because I don't believe you did it."

He rolls his eyes. "Yeah, right."

"Look, you can work with me or against me. Work against me and you stay in here under the thumb of a prejudiced sheriff. Work with me and maybe you're home in time for dinner."

"We didn't do it!" the other suddenly says. Emily had thought he was the weaker link as opposed to the one posing as a tough. "We're just in here because he hates the way we dress and a bunch of old people in town are scared of us. We don't do shit to them it's just about how we look and what we listen to."

Emily nods. "I see. So Peter Dinsdale didn't put you up to this?"

The kid frowns, clearly confused. "Who is he? He's lying if he said he saw us do something."

Emily glances to the other kid. He shrugs.

"He's probably some crony of the sheriff and will say whatever gets us in trouble," he offers up.

It is clear to everyone that neither kid knows Peter Dinsdale. Emily nods and glances down at the questions she'd had Reid write out for her.

"Why did you leave a kerosene can at the scene?"

The tough kid rolls his eyes. "Look, lady, we didn't do it. My guess is the jerk left the kerosene can behind because it was empty. If you were any kind of decent agent you'd have figured that out, too."

In the other room, Reid grins. "Gotcha."

The sheriff frowns. "I don't understand."

"It was a paraffin can, Sheriff, not a kerosene can. It was left very specifically so we'd find it. If these guys had set the fires they'd have been upset if we didn't know that. Even if they hadn't corrected Emily their eyes and pulse points would have reacted at the incorrect question."

"Oh," the man says, still only partially convinced. "So if you're sure this Dinsdale guy is the one why haven't you brought him in for questioning?"

Reid's eyes never leave Emily's interrogation. "Peter Dinsdale is considered the most prolific arsonist in history. He admitted to 26 deaths by arson in Hull, England over 6 years in the 70's. These first two fires in Alabama mimic 2 of his best known fires."

"He killed some cons there, too?"

"Actually it was a family home. The kids were known troublemakers. Three members didn't make it out alive though they were not chained to their beds. Our arsonist did that to make sure the kills matched." Reid turns and looks at the man. "He will set another. The fact that you have given credit to two people for one of his fires will make him desperate to be heard. Help us stop any more senseless deaths."

The sheriff turns back to the window. He listens as Emily asks one more question.

"Other than your looks and taste in music, why would the sheriff think you all did this?"

The two guys exchange a look. The tough guy leans forward, conspiratorially.

"We…sort of accidentally burned down his chicken coop. We were using it to smoke dope and I guess we didn't put out all the butts or something. It was an accident. He knew it had to be us but he couldn't prove it. So, when this happened, we knew he'd come after us. I swear, lady, we didn't do it."

"First of all, it's 'Agent' not 'lady' so cut that shit out. Secondly, I believe you. If all has gone well, the sheriff believes you now, too. Expect charges for the coop."

She stands and lifts up the folders she had brought in. She looks at the kids, remembering her time as a Goth and the loneliness that drove her to that culture. She pulls out her phone and pulls up a picture Garcia had texted her that morning at Emily's request. She turns the phone towards the guys, showing them her princess of darkness-style senior picture.

"Get an education and get out of town if it's so bad here. Trust me when I say you can decide your own future. Nothing is predetermined as long as you don't let stupid decisions make you do stupid things and end up in here permanently."

The boys nod. As Emily reaches the door, the tough calls out to her.

"Agent Prentiss?" She turns. "Thanks."

She gives him a smile and nods. She walks into the next room. "So?"

The sheriff sighs. "Tell me what you want me to do."

* * *

"…so to make sure I have the right men in custody, I asked the FBI to come in and review the case. As they were doing so, they discovered a like-crime in nearby Troy. After interviewing the two suspects we had here in Dothan they have found that they did, indeed, start an accidental fire a few months ago. However, they are not the ones that burned down the church or the house in Troy. I now step aside so Dr. Spencer Reid of the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit can let you all know what the next steps in the investigation will be."

The sheriff steps aside and Reid steps to the podium.

"The FBI is sending in additional agents from the BAU to assist in this investigation. We are concerned the arsonist is on a spree and his next target could be a mental health facility. We have put them on alert to watch out for suspicious activity and given them our contact information should they have any questions or need any assistance. We believe we are looking for a single, white male, aged 24-30. He is a loner. He has committed other arsons but most likely on empty buildings or abandoned vehicles. These were precursors to the two he has set now and the ones we believe he has planned for the future."

Reid takes a deep breath and stares into the camera directly in front of him. It was now or never.

"We are setting up our investigation in a conference room at the Fairfield Inn in Montgomery so we can get quickly to any city that may need our assistance. Does anyone have any questions at this time?"

"Do you currently have any suspects?" a reporter yells.

"Not yet. We're still in the early stages of the investigation. Once we do we can release that information as we will need the public to help us find him. We do ask anyone who sees suspicious fires or other activities to call their local police immediately. Do not approach the suspect as he may react violently if his plans are disrupted."

He answers a few more questions then finally ends the press conference. As he steps back inside the precinct, Emily pats him on the back.

"Well done, Reid."

"Thanks, Em," he says with a smile.

* * *

With a promise to stay in touch with the sheriff, the trio starts back to Montgomery. McElroy glances over at them as he drives. It is 3:15 local time.

"I'm gonna grab my stuff and go to the airport. There are two flights out tonight that are delayed but not yet cancelled. Maybe I can get into DC between the two storms."

Reid nods. "Good idea. I'll go with you and turn in my sedan and sign over your SUV. With the team on the way we'll need the bigger vehicle." He glances into the backseat at Emily. "What are you going to do?"

Emily sighs. "I'll…stay for now. I'm not leaving you until the team arrives."

Reid nods. "Thanks, Em."

"Still mad as hell at you though," she says with a twinkle in her eye.

He chuckles. "I'll buy you something pretty."

Emily laughs and punches his arm lightly. "That's my line, you jerk."

He just grins and turns back to the road. Emily gets a text alert and pulls out her phone.

"Thank goodness." She looks up. "Team is in the air. Should be at the hotel by 6 or so due to the route the jet has to take to avoid that second front coming in."

"So then go with McElroy, Em," Reid encourages.

"No. If this guy does show up at the hotel I'll need to question him until the team arrives. No way are we putting you in front of him without Morgan there to stomp his ass if needed." Reid opens his mouth to say something but Emily raises her hand. "No, Reid. Case closed."

When they get to the hotel, Emily gives McElroy a hug. "In case you do get home, thank you for everything."

He smiles. "No problem. Kind of looking forward to seeing that creep again now that we know who he is."

Emily chuckles. "I bet. Good luck getting a flight out tonight."

"Thanks."

The three agents get on the elevator with another guest and ride up to their floor. The man gets off with them, hanging a left at the main hall as the agents go to the right. He stops at a door and watches out of the corner of his eyes as the agents go into their rooms. He tries his key card several times in the door but the light never goes green. With a groan he goes back downstairs to get a new card.

"This isn't working," he tells the clerk.

The clerk frowns. "Oh, sorry. Must have hit a wrong key or something." He types a couple times and takes the key, swiping it through the machine once more."

"There you go, sir. Room 314 should open just fine now. If not, it may be the locking mechanism. Call me and I'll send someone up with a new room for you."

Devon Pretoria smiles. "Thanks."

He goes back to the elevator. As he arrives, Reid and McElroy step off. Reid gives the man a curious look. Devon holds up his key card, smiling.

"Didn't work."

Reid chuckles. "Hate when that happens."

Devon nods and gets on as the two agents leave. As he gets off on 2 again, Emily steps on in work out gear. Devon smiles as the doors close.

"Perfect," he whispers.

He goes down the hall and uses a simple device he had learned how to make online to get into Reid's room. He slowly walks through the room, running his hand over Reid's suitcase. He opens it and lifts up a shirt to his nose, inhaling the scent.

"It even smells smart," he whispers.

Now he settles down to await the return of his prey.

* * *

At 6:15 JJ keys open the door to the room she will share with her wife. "Em? You in here?"

She frowns when there is no answer. Last time she had spoken to Em the brunette was going down to work out her legs and do some easy weights with her left hand and some rehab exercises on her right.

"If she is still working out she's working out her frus- -" JJ starts to mutter to herself…but then she sees her wife's sneakers. She looks around and sees her wife's dress boots. "Those are all she had with her," JJ mumbles.

She pulls out her phone and hits her wife's number. She hears the ring coming from Reid's adjoining room. Then there is the sound of muffled groans and what sounds like a headboard bouncing off the wall. JJ hits Hotch's number.

"Something is wrong here," she whispers. "Get to Reid's room. Now."

"On our way," Hotch says.

JJ tosses the phone on the bed and pulls her gun out of her briefcase. She eases open the door on her side and sees the one to Reid's room is not completely closed. She counts three in her head and kicks it open quickly stepping in to clear either side of it. Her eyes get wide when she sees the body on the bed.

"EMILY!"


	12. Chapter 12

Emily is on the bed, duct tape across her mouth. Her right arm is in its sling with duct tape running around her body to make sure the arm stays in place. Her left wrist is cuffed to the headboard. Zip ties are around her ankles and run down the side of the bed to keep her legs secured tightly to the legs of the bed.

"Is the room clear?" JJ asks her wife.

Emily nods, her head and fingers gesturing wildly to the strange thing on her chest. JJ hurries over, her gun still ready. She starts to smell the lighter fluid.

"Oh my God…"

The strange device on Emily's chest sits in a small bowl filled with what has to be more of the lighter fluid that covers Emily and the bedspread. Emily is frantically trying to get JJ to grab the device. JJ does and tosses it across the room. She jumps when she sees the thing spark as it hits the wall, remnants of the lighter fluid igniting. She runs over and pats it out.

"Oh, my God," she says again as she realizes what that was on her wife for. She jumps as Hotch starts to bang on the door.

"JJ! REID!" he yells.

JJ runs past the bed and opens the door. "Reid's gone. Emily's here."

She hurries back to the bed. She holsters her gun and starts to carefully peel back the duct tape from Emily's mouth. Morgan and Hotch pull their pocket knives to cut away the zip ties as Rossi hurries to the head of the bed and pulls out his handcuff key. Once the tape is off, Emily starts to speak but her throat is raspy. She coughs a couple times and tries again.

"Unsub has Reid," she croaks out. "Fucking got the drop on me. Reid had to go or…or the thing that was on my chest could ignite me with just a phone call."

"Holy shit," JJ mutters.

Hotch shakes his head angrily. "How did he get in?"

Emily shrugs. "Don't know. He was checking in when we got back. Even rode the elevator up with us. Saw him again as I went down to work out." She laughs humorlessly. "I felt sorry for him as I assumed his key hadn't worked. Been there before, you know. When I got back I heard someone in Reid's room and figured he was back from the airport. Went in to see him and…and I woke up on the bed." She rubs the back of her head, feeling the goose egg back there. "Guess he was behind the door," she says shamefully.

"Could have happened to any of us, Prentiss," Morgan tells her.

Emily just shrugs. "When Reid got back unsub held a lit Zippo over me. He'd already soaked me and the bedspread with lighter fluid. He made Reid cuff himself behind his back. He then demonstrated how all he had to do was call a number and that device would spark. He then…" she shivers, "…put it in the bowl on my chest. He draped Reid's jacket over his shoulders and made him leave. He never said where they were going just that…that he couldn't wait to talk to Reid about arson and some of our old cases." She shakes her head. "He acted more like a groupie than a murderer. It was…bizarre."

Hotch nods and looks at Morgan and Rossi. "Get with hotel security. Find a name for this guy and get his image off their cameras. If they have cameras outside find his vehicle." The two agents nod and hurry out. Hotch turns back to the women. "JJ, help Emily get cleaned and changed. I'll be calling Garcia to see what she can find on this guy."

JJ nods and helps her wife up. Emily sways a bit. "Shit, Em…we need to get you an MRI. You're not supposed to take any hits to the head still."

Hotch stiffens. He had forgotten about the cautions given his agent after her coma, especially the one to avoid head hits for at least a year. "JJ's right," he says before Emily can object. "Prentiss, your health comes first. For Henry."

She grimaces. "Low fucking blow, Hotchner."

"They teach us these things in chief's school," he jokes, trying to ease the tension a little. "Get a shower and get checked out. When you get back we'll have information to move forward with."

Emily reluctantly (and painfully) nods. When they get to the next room, JJ helps her wife strip. She throws the clothes towards the closet so they can get them sent out for cleaning. She puts the brace in the sink so she can rinse it out herself.

"Maybe we can get a new one of these at the hospital," she says as she helps Emily step into the bathtub. Emily just nods. JJ places a hand on her wife's cheek. "This isn't your fault, Emily."

"He got the drop on me, Jen, and was able to take Reid because of me. How is that not my fault?"

"He'd have tried for Reid anyway."

"And I should have had his back. I…I'm not going home until we find him, Jen. I can't." Her eyes well with tears. "I was so pissed at him. I was trying to get better but I wasn't. And now I might not- -"

"DON'T go there, Prentiss!" JJ orders. "You know better than to start guessing what might happen. Shower. Clean up. Then help us find Reid."

Emily takes a deep breath and nods. She climbs in the shower, letting the water wash away the lighter fluid…and the tears.

* * *

When Emily gets out of the shower, JJ can see her wife is on firmer footing. Inwardly she sighs in relief, worried this latest hit to Emily's psyche could break the strong woman. Once Emily is dressed they head over to Hotch's room to see what is happening.

"What's the word?" Emily asks as walks in.

"Got some great shots of the unsub's face off the security cameras. He had checked in under the name Devon Pretoria and he- -"

Emily looks up sharply. "Pretoria?"

"Yeah. Does that mean something to you?" Hotch asks.

"Yeah. I think so. It's…familiar. Keep talking maybe it will click for me."

"Anyway, he was assigned a room upstairs. Camera's show he waited in the parking lot until he saw you all arrive. He had already checked in then went back up to the counter to ask a random question which put him at the elevators with you all. He faked his key card not working and came back down to get if fixed," Morgan explains.

"And he had planned to come back up and approach Reid here at the room when he saw Reid and McElroy leave. He didn't expect the adjoining doors to be opened. How did he get in?" Emily asks.

"Slips something in the key slot. Garcia says it was probably a simple device that can be home made. Same with the sparker that was…" JJ answers, swallowing at the thought, "…on your chest. Directions to make them are all over the internet."

"Lovely. Garcia finished her background on him yet?"

"Not last I knew. All we know is he's from Dothan and- -"

"DOTHAN!" Emily exclaims as her eyes glaze over. The others recognize that she is scanning her memory for something, some minute detail that is in there. Reid does it, too. Suddenly Emily closes her eyes. "Son of a bitch…we're about to poke a hornet's nest."

"Why?" Hotch asks.

"In Dothan we finally…uh, well I finally busted into a meeting the sheriff would not come out of to meet us. There were name cards at each place around the table including the Dothan mayor's…Dudley Pretoria."

The collected agents groan. The sheriff had hated their interference and begrudgingly admitted they were right finally. What will the mayor do when they announce his son is a person of interest in the arsons and the man who kidnapped a Federal agent?

"I better call Straus," Hotch mutters. "JJ, Emily get to the hospital. I have a feeling we'll be heading to Dothan very, very soon. You two can meet us there."

Emily and JJ nod. As they start out the door, Morgan stops them.

"Wait a second." He lifts his leg and hands Emily his clutch piece.

"Derek, I'm not supposed to be armed."

"I don't care. I know you shoot as well with your left hand as your right. He's not getting a second shot at you."

She takes the gun and places it in the pocket of her coat. "Thanks, Derek. After I get checked out and hopefully get a new sling I'll carry it in there."

"Good. Will make me feel a lot better."

"Me, too," JJ agrees. "Come on, Em."

* * *

Emily and JJ had been gone for 10 minutes when Garcia calls back. "Guys, things are about to get crazy bad for us," she starts.

"Because the mayor's son is the arsonist?" Morgan confirms.

Garcia grunts. "Seriously? You mean I spent extra time checking this to make sure before calling you and you knew? And how the hell did you know?"

"Geek Force 2 remembered seeing the mayor's name at the meeting she busted in on this afternoon," Morgan answers.

"Ah, figures. Well, I did a lot of checking so we could figure out what Geek Force 1 is in for and it is really, really not good. Devon Pretoria is, like, Reid smart. His IQ tested off the scale but his dad wanted to be a 'man of the people' and refused to send his son to a school that could specialize in teaching such a smart kid. As such he was bored, pulled mostly C's because from what I can see he'd ace tests but not do anything else."

"And like a lot of kids with no direction he found something else to focus his mind on," Hotch surmises.

"Oh, yeah. Fire. Lots and lots of fires. Most of which his father paid off so no charges would be pressed if there was property damage. There are a whole lot of ones where it looks like he was asked about but never charged for."

"Garcia…did you hack the police station computers?" Hotch asks.

"Sir, do you really want an answer or do you want the information that helps Reid?" she counters impatiently.

Hotch sighs. "Keep going."

"Right, so Daddy tried to buy him a spot at THE 'Bama but by then little Devon so hated schooling that he dropped out during his first semester. He's pretty much lived off his parents since them. Daddy can't have a bad seed kid so he's got a position in his father's company but from what I can see he's never there he just draws a paycheck."

"So entitled genius plays with fire to get attention from Daddy," Rossi states. "And since Daddy isn't acknowledging that he finds a new person to impress: our own Dr. Spencer Reid."

"Looks like," Garcia agrees.

"Garcia, where will he take Reid?"

"I have no idea, sir. I've sent you several properties owned by the Pretoria's or their businesses. Some may be abandoned as they don't seem to have utility bills."

"Okay," Hotch says. "We'll start with- -"

"Wait a second," Rossi interrupts. "The early fires were about his father. These are about Reid. What do we think of when we think of Reid?"

"School, books, geekiness with charm," Garcia answers.

"Bravery, intelligence, eidetic memory," Morgan tosses out.

Hotch turns to his computer and pulls up the file JJ had put together of things that leapt out at her from as she researched the online articles that mentioned Reid.

"JJ pulled out articles that talked about his mother, Hankel, working with Gideon…"

"Concentrate on ones that make him the hero. He wants to impress Reid with how smart he is and how much he admires Reid. He'd want to relive, with fire, what he considers Reid's biggest victory so they can experience it together," Rossi suggests.

Hotch looks it over again, shaking his head as he scans the articles. Suddenly he stiffens. "Oh shit…I think I know which article meant the most to him."

"Which one?"

"Remember when…when The Reaper attacked me there was a doctor being targeted because he didn't save a man's son?"*

Morgan nods. "And Reid got shot saving the doctor and then shot the distraught man further saving the doctor."

"He saved a father from a father who'd lost his son. Is it just me or does that sound like the kind of article someone with a 'Daddy Complex' would want to revisit with Reid?" Hotch asks.

Morgan and Rossi both nod. "I'd say that's the one," Morgan says. "But what does it mean?"

"It means he wants Reid there while he kills his father," Rossi says. "He'll either give Reid a chance to save the mayor or he'll punish Reid for protecting father's at all. Either way…Reid doesn't get out of this alive unless we find him first."

* * *

***references episode 5/1 "Nameless, Faceless"**


	13. Chapter 13

When Reid returns from the airport he is a little irritated. The people at Hertz had acted like he and McElroy were working a scam when they requested the SUV just be signed back out to him.

"We are Federal agents not car thieves," he is still muttering as he gets off the elevator. In his heart he knows most of his irritation is really worry about the arrival of his team. They are not happy with him and he knows he deserves their anger. Doesn't mean he has to like it.

As he opens the door to his room he notices a strange smell. As he walks farther in he sees his suitcase open even though he knows he had closed it. And a shirt is mussed. Before he can look for anything else wrong he hears the sound of a lighter being struck followed by a worried moan. He hurries from the doorway and into the room.

"Hi, Dr. Reid. Glad you could join us."

Reid's eyes go from the man he had seen earlier at the elevator to the sight of Emily bound and gagged on the bed. He turns back to the young man.

"Who are you?"

"There will time for formal introductions later." He holds up Emily's phone. "But your friends will be landing at the airport in 20 minutes so we need to go soon." He drops the phone on the floor and pulls a set of cuffs out of his pocket. He tosses them to Reid. "Take off your coat and put these on with your hands behind your back. In case you're wondering, she is doused with lighter fluid."

Reid glances at the Zippo in the man's hand then slides his jacket off. He cuffs his hands behind his back.

"Good, Dr. Reid. Please turn around and kneel down, crossing your left ankle over your right."

Reid glances once at Emily, whose eyes have a level of fear in them he has never seen before; had never expected to see. He slowly turns and kneels as commanded. Devon walks over and ratchets the cuffs a little tighter.

"I know you like magic tricks. I have to make sure you don't have a way to get out of those." Reid sighs…he had cuffed them in a way to eventually get free of them. "Now, just in case you try to get away later I need you to look at that little device on the dresser."

Reid looks over and sees a strange contraption on the dresser. It looks like a kind of striker and he can't imagine what it is for.

"I just hit speed dial 1 and…" Devon explains.

The device rings…and then shoots out sparks. Reid's eyes widen as he guesses where that is going to go. Devon walks over and picks it up. He walks over to Emily, Reid's eyes following him the entire time. Devon places the striker in a small bowl of liquid. Reid looks up at the man, who just smiles.

"Lighter fluid. Do anything after we leave I make a call and your friend goes up in flames." Emily moans. Devon turns and smiles down at her. "It's all up to him, Agent Prentiss. If you burn to death it will be because he cares more about himself than about you."

"I won't try anything. I swear. She knows I won't," Reid says. Emily shifts her eyes to Reid's. He gives her a confident nod. "You'll get home to your kids, Emily. I swear."

"Get up now, Dr. Reid. It's time to go."

Reid stands. Devon walks over and pulls Reid's revolver out of its holster and slips it into his pocket. He drapes Reid's jacket over the genius' shoulders, hiding the cuffed hands. Only once that is done does he snap the Zippo closed.

Emily takes a deep breath. She had been sure he was still going to light her up in front of Reid. Of course, all it will take is one call once they leave and she is still dead. Reid glances over his shoulder at Emily.

"I'm sorry, Emily. You shouldn't have been here."

Devon just pushes Reid towards the door. He smiles at Emily. "Goodbye, Agent Prentiss. It was a pleasure to meet you."

And the sick thing is he actually sounds sincere when he says it. As the door closes behind them, Emily lets her tears fall. She wants to see if she can shake the device off of her stomach but is worried it could accidentally spark. All she can do is wait…and pray.

* * *

Devon escorts Reid to the far end of the hall and down that staircase. He looks outside carefully and then forces Reid out ahead of him to a late model BMW. Reid is surprised.

"Nice car."

"Of course it is. Daddy can't let his son drive around in anything that would be less than the best."

"So, uh, you have problems with your father?" Reid asks.

"Stop trying to profile me, Dr. Reid."

Reid gives him as easy a smile as he can. "Sorry. Habit. Plus I have father issues, too. I can relate."

"Oh, I really, really doubt it. Your father helped develop your intellect. My stunted mine."

"Actually my father walked out when I was a kid. My mother is the one that encouraged my abilities. My father just lived a few miles from me for most of my life and I never even knew it until a few years ago. He completely cut me from his life."

Devon pops the trunk open with his remote. Reid shivers inside as he realizes where he is being put. They stop beside the car.

"We can talk more later. Please get in, Dr. Reid. I can't risk someone seeing you before we finish."

"Finish what?"

Devon lifts up his phone, his finger on the number 1. "Please, Dr. Reid?"

Reid swallows and sits down on the lip of the trunk and slides backwards into it. Devon reaches farther past Reid and grabs a pillow.

"Here: this will make the trip more comfortable."

Reid is at a loss to profile this unsub. He allows the pillow to be eased under his head.

"Thank you…uh, I am not sure of your name. I am pretty sure it's not really Peter Dinsdale," Reid says with a smile as he tries to put his captor at ease.

Devon smiles happily. "It's Devon Pretoria. I am glad you understood my gifts to you. It's really great how you were able to help those kids the sheriff arrested. I was about to do something to make sure they were released but I guess it's good I got to save the paraffin can. I only have two left and I will need them both."

"For what?"

Devon winks. "You'll see."

He closes the trunk of the car. A couple minutes later they are on the road. Reid prays his team gets to Emily in time…and prays Devon is honest as he seems. If he's not, he will kill Emily anyway.

* * *

Two hours later Reid becomes especially thankful for the pillow as the car turns onto a rutted, gravel driveway. A couple of times the car hits holes big enough that his whole body is bounced up and down, battering him against the inside of the trunk. He is very thankful when the ride finally ends. He hears Devon get out and walk back to the trunk. Reid blinks against the assault of light as the trunk opens and the interior light comes on.

"Well, we're here," Devon chimes happily.

"Good. That last road really sucked," Reid mutters as Devon grabs him under the arms and drags him out of the car.

"Sorry about that. I keep telling Dad to fix it but he says since no one comes out here but me it isn't a priority."

Reid squints until his eyes finally adjust to the low light from the just rising moon. He sees a large building with lots of broken out windows. It is quite obviously derelict but there is no clue as to what it once was.

"So, uh, where are we?" Reid asks.

"It's the old hospital," Devon answers.

"Oh. And, uh, why are we here?"

"Because this is where we have to set things right. This is where it began," Devon answers as if it is common sense. "But first let's go inside and maybe have a bite to eat, talk a bit, then we can prepare for later."

"Later?"

"Dr. Reid, please have patience." Devon thinks a second then giggles. "That's kind of funny. 'Dr have patience'…you know, like medical patients. Didn't mean it as a pun but it's kind of funny."

Reid forces himself to chuckle and nods. "Yeah, it was. Good one."

Devon takes Reid by the arm and pushes him towards the building. The lobby is a mess of broken window panes, busted equipment, trash from vandals, and detritus from animals. The walls have been spray painted to let everyone know "Bernie is a douche" and "RS loves TN forever" and various other things only kids would care about anyone knowing.

Devon leads Reid through the lobby and down the hall. Reid is surprised to see a new lockset on one door in the otherwise beaten down building. Devon pulls out a ring of keys and opens the door. He pushes Reid in ahead of himself.

This room is spotless. The walls and floors have been scrubbed. New windows have been put in and even have nice curtains hanging in front of them. There are two beds in the room and Reid swallows nervously, guessing that he is going to be on one of them soon. Devon slips the jacket off of Reid's shoulders and hangs it on a coat rack by the door.

"What do you think?"

Reid pulls his eyes from the beds. "It's nice. It really…" he had been turning his head to study the whole room. His voice breaks off as he sees the wall behind him, alongside the door, is covered with articles and images Devon must have printed off the internet. Devon moves too it, holding his arm up with a flourish.

"TA DAH! Your wall of fame!"

"I…I…I'm impressed," Reid stutters.

"I am, too. The more I read about you the more I knew you would be the one to understand me." He moves to a movie screen hanging on the wall and pulls it down, his face hardening. "And then I saw this."

Reid sees an article describing how he was wounded saving a doctor from a distraught father.

"Oh my God," Reid whispers.

"How could you do that, Dr. Reid? How could you help him? His son would be better off without him!"

Reid looks at Devon. "Devon, not all fathers are like ours. Some are good men."

"Then why only wound the bad father?"

"He…he wasn't bad just…depressed. His son died in a car accident. The doctor wasn't even the boy's physician he was just the one that had to deliver the bad news. Grief drove one man to blame another for a twisted quirk of fate. They were both good fathers," Reid tells him.

Devon stares at his captive. He then nods towards the beds. "Get over there."

Reid slowly walks over and stands beside one. Devon walks over and shoves Reid down onto it. He quickly shackles Reid's ankles. He then rolls the genius enough to uncuff his hands. Reid starts to struggle. Devon leaps back and pulls out his phone.

"Maybe they've found her, maybe not. You willing to risk it, Dr. Reid?"

Reid clenches his jaw and then lies back down.

"Cuff your right wrist to the bed rail," Devon orders.

Reid looks over and sees the leather cuffs already there. With a sigh he takes it and buckles his right wrist in. Devon walks over and secures the left wrist. He stares down at his captive a moment before moving over to the sink area. He opens one of the drawers and pulls out a pair of trauma scissors. He walks back to Reid, who shakes his head.

"Please…don't…"

"We need to talk, Dr. Reid. You need to understand."

He slowly cuts off Reid's sweater and the shirt below it. He stares a moment then runs a hand down the unscarred chest.

"It's beautiful. I think mine would have looked like this."

"Y- -yours?"

Devon pulls off his sweater. Reid winces when he sees the signs of burns all over the man's torso. He looks up at his captor.

"H…how?"

"You can see bruises. Broken arms get reported. But Daddy knew burns hurt a long time but no one sees them by accident."

"Oh, God. I am so sorry, Devon. No child should have to go through that."

Devon pulls the Zippo out of his pocket. He strikes it and stares at the flame, his eyes glazing over as if in ecstasy. Reid chances a glance down and sees the tented pants that hide Devon's erection. The man is a pyromaniac of the highest degree.

"No child should. But I did. I was too smart for him, you know. He was jealous. He made sure I knew I was not his equal."

He slowly lowers the lighter to Reid's chest. Reid starts to squirm as the heat reaches him.

"Please….please, Devon, don't. Please."

"You need to understand."

He drops the Zippo and Reid screams.

* * *

JJ stands as the doctor walks into the exam room. She smiles at the agents.

"No signs of swelling, shadows or fractures in the x-rays. We can go ahead with an MRI but I don't really see the need for it."

"Then no MRI," Emily says.

JJ bites her lip. Common sense says no MRI. The love in her heart says run the damn MRI. Emily reaches a hand out to her.

"Jen, I feel okay. I've had a headache since Arizona so that's no different. Reid needs us. I swear if I start to see double or anything I will let you know. But right now he needs us. Neither of us can be in the field but we can be there for him when the guys find him."

JJ finally nods her head. "Okay." She looks at the doctor. "So can she go?"

"I don't see why not. The nurse will be by with your discharge papers and new sling in a few minutes."

"Thanks, Doctor," JJ says. Once they are alone, JJ walks over and gives her wife a kiss. "I love you, Emily. When I saw you on that bed my heart almost stopped. And when that damn thing sparked I realized how close I was to losing you. Stop scaring the shit out of me, Prentiss. It's giving the nesters wrinkles," JJ jokes.

Emily grins. "Stop stealing my flower card lines, Jareau," Emily teases back. She brings her hand up to JJ's cheek. "I am so sorry you had to find me like that. But can I ask one question?"

"Of course, baby."

"Why the hell did you make entry into that room? Jen, you're pregnant."

JJ nods. "I know. But I knew that was you I could hear. And when you were making all that noise no one was trying to stop you. Had someone been lying in wait for me you would have done everything you could to stay quiet so I didn't walk into the trap or, at the least, they would have tried to shut you up."

"So you came in with your gun drawn?"

"I was sure but I wasn't going to risk your life if I was wrong." She kisses her wife again. "I love you too much to risk losing you. Our kids need you."

"I love you, Jen."

"I love you, too."

* * *

Twenty minutes later the two agents walk out of the hospital. They stop short when they see who is leaning against their SUV.

"They cancelled all late flights into the DC area," McElroy explains. "Thought I'd see if you all could give me a ride to Dothan. Hotch said he'd appreciate help even from a petite thing like me."

JJ smiles. "The more the merrier."

McElroy looks at Emily's new sling and grins. "Very nice."

JJ giggles. Emily rolls her eyes. "Leave me alone. Both of you."

The hospital had been short on slings. The smallest adult one they had was an XXL and that was way too large for Emily. Luckily the children's large fit her mostly okay. Of course, the child's sling had happy, dancing dinosaurs all over it. As soon as Emily saw it she knew she'd end up the butt of jokes for the rest of her life.

The three agents get in and JJ puts on the lights and sirens to get them to Dothan much faster than the normal 2 hours.

* * *

Reid gasps for breath when Devon blows out the flame and lifts the brass lighter up. The pyromaniac smiles at the large burn on Reid's chest.

"It's pretty."

"Why…here…?" Reid gasps out, hoping to keep Devon talking, not torturing.

"I told you, it began here."

"Wh- -what?"

"My life. And my rebirth of sorts. See nowadays they call it post-partum depression. But back then they just said she was feeling blue."

"Your…mom?"

"Yes. She tried to drown me. It's funny, really, that everyone assumed that is why I don't swim. But I was only a few months old. Could it have really affected me?"

Reid waits a moment then realizes Devon really wants an answer. He takes a calming breath. "Yes, it could have. At that age, in fact, it could have made you so scared of water you'd hate baths and showers even."

"Oh. Interesting. Water doesn't bother me. So, people thought I didn't swim because of that but it was really about these," he gestures to his burn scars. "How could I have explained that my mother wanted to kill me and my father lived to torture me? Oh, well."

"Where is your mom now?"

"Dead. See, this place was still in operation back then. The second time she tried to kill me, when I was three, Dad had her brought here and sedated. She was sent home with all sorts of meds. It wasn't until years later that I realized she had too many meds. Too few to save her but enough to kill her. Daddy doesn't realize I've figured it out. He killed her. He slipped one time when he was burning me and said how he should have put the pup down when he put the bitch down. Took me years to realize…or maybe just admit to myself, that he meant he should have killed me when he killed her. And I have spent years planning my final fire. My final act of revenge against him."

"So…you'll bring him here and end it where in your opinion it started?" Reid confirms.

"Exactly!"

He walks over to sink area again. From another drawer he pulls out a roll of duct tape. He pulls off a long strip and walks over to Reid.

"Sometimes kids sneak in here. Got to make sure you don't call out to them." He presses the tape down, making sure it binds tightly to Reid's face. He starts to the door and stops. He looks back. "By the way…I called the number as soon as we got out of town. Your friends will be caught up trying to identify her remains. We'll have plenty of time to work with Daddy."

Tears slip from Reid's eyes as Devon leaves the room. As the deadbolt engages Reid struggles to get his feet or hands free. But though Devon may be on a psychotic break he is still meticulous. The shackles and cuffs keep the young doctor firmly attached to the bed.

"_Oh, Emily, JJ…I am so sorry…"_ he thinks as he settles in to await Devon's return.


	14. Chapter 14

"I don't really care what you believe, sir, evidence shows your son kidnapped one of my agents. And based on the way he left another of my agents, he's the arsonist that has reached out to us twice. How many other fires are under his belt? How many times did you make sure his arsons were ignored?"

Hotch glares at the mayor of Dothan. Yes, Hotch had a good idea of the number of times the mayor had stepped in to rescue his son. Did he not know his son was ill or did he not care? The mayor sits back in his seat.

"Your agent doesn't look like he's under duress. He- -"

"His hands are cuffed BEHIND his back and his coat hides them!" Morgan shouts as he slams his hands down onto the desk. He leans menacingly towards the mayor. "Get your head out of your ass and tell us where to find your son and our teammate."

Hotch looks over at the agent then at Rossi. "Dave, get him out of here."

Rossi makes a show of hustling Morgan from the room. In the hallway the two agents exchange a look.

"He didn't even flinch when I got aggressive," Morgan notes.

"Nope. Looks like the sheriff was right. The mayor is the one that turned his son into a lunatic. What a pleasant family," he snarks.

"Hey," JJ says as she, Emily and McElroy hurry down towards the guys. "What's the word?"

"According to the sheriff, the mayor spent most of his life picking on his son, tormenting him for being smart instead of athletic. And then saying he was stupid because he wasn't excelling in school. Turns out the kid has a high IQ and was probably just bored. Lots of emotional abuse for all of that."

Emily sighs. "Sounds right. The IQ, the father issues, just a couple of things that drew him to Reid. Question is: where are they?"

"Hotch and the sheriff are in there trying to figure that out. But honestly? I don't think he's going to tell us," Morgan says. "He actually looked a little proud when we told him about the deaths at the last fire."

"Probably the first time he's ever been proud of his son," Rossi says sadly.

"Great. So where does that leave us?" McElroy asks.

"Waiting for the goddess of Quantico to help us save Reid. He'd take Reid somewhere significant. She'll find it," Rossi answers confidently.

Further speculation ends as Hotch and the sheriff run out. "Community center in a town called Ashford was just reported on fire. Just like at the church the water was cut off so the sprinklers didn't work."

The group races out to their SUV's, knowing time is of the essence. Is Reid in that building? And if yes, is it already too late for him?"

* * *

After leaving Reid, Devon had driven to Ashford. A small community center would serve as his next fire. It was close enough to draw the attention away from Dothan if anyone was looking for him but close enough for him to achieve his ultimate goal. He parks on a nearby fire access road and walks into the woods to watch the building, the tools of his trade in a sack on his shoulder. He waits until he knows no one is around then approaches the building. He stops outside long enough to turn off the water going into the building.

"No water, no sprinklers. This old wooden building will be awesome!" he whispers to himself.

He jimmies the rather cheap lock and goes inside. He takes his time spreading out the flyers and brochures in the lobby around like kindling. He then douses the posters on the walls with gasoline. He drenches the paper on the floor. He then leaves a trail right up to the front doors. He splashes more around the lobby and then draws the final trail outside. Throughout his time inside he had taken pictures.

"I can't wait to share these with Dr. Reid…and Daddy," he says happily.

He takes a few more pics of the lobby then steps outside. He sets the old paraffin can on the steps and moves back to get one more photo of the intact building. He then steps forward and lights it up. He jumps back to get as many pictures of the ignition trail as he can. He is still snapping photos and waiting for the perfect shot; the perfect display of the awesome destructiveness of fire when he hears the first sirens. He looks out towards the road.

"No! How could they know so soon?"

Frustrated he takes one more photo then runs towards the woods, disappearing into them as the first fire trucks start to pull up. He punches his fist in the air.

"Son of BITCH! It's not PERFECT! He's going to be so upset with me."

As the water starts to rain down on the building, Devon disappears farther into the woods and makes his way back to his car. Maybe it was sooner than he planned but it was time to go get SUV's arrive at the fire scene just as the blaze is getting controlled. Hotch walks up to the incident commander and flashes his badge.

"What's the story here?"

"Local was out for a jog and saw someone inside. He went to see who it was and saw the guy start out laying a trail of gas behind him. He ran up to the next house and called us. Fire was just getting going when we arrived. I'm hoping we can save most of the building."

"Was there anything on the front steps when you arrived?"

The fireman frowns at Hotch. "Uh, yeah, actually. Gas can or something." He points to where it now lies near the steps. "It's there. We'll take it as evidence when the fire ends."

Hotch nods. "Very good. This may be linked to a few others. I'll be in touch for your final report."

"Sure, Agent. Whatever you say." He starts to call out directions to a couple of his men.

Hotch steps to where he can see the can without being in the way. He sighs. It's a paraffin can. He walks back to his team.

"Paraffin can was on the front steps. It was Pretoria."

JJ takes a deep breath. "Is…is Reid in there?"

"I…don't know. It so engulfed if he is he's…" Hotch just shakes his head.

"He's not in there," Emily says with assurance. They turn to her. "He wants Reid to see his final act. He wants Reid to participate. This was…was a distraction."

Rossi stiffens. "To draw all the attention here away from his father."

"He's going to kill his father in front of Reid!" Morgan exclaims.

"And most likely Reid and himself, too," Emily finishes.

"Shit…I am so glad I don't know these fuckers the way you all do," McElroy states.

Hotch has his phone out and is calling back to the sheriff's office in Dothan. "This is Agent Hotchner. The sheriff needs to get the mayor into protective custody. The arsonist is going to go for him next." He listens a second. "I don't give a damn if it's the sheriff's dinner time. CALL HIM!"

He punches the hang up button as the team races back to their SUV's. Using lights and sirens they retrace their steps back to Dothan. Would they get their in time?

* * *

Dudley Pretoria walks into the study of his palatial home. It is regarded as the nicest home in all of Dothan…at least to his face. Many people find the home crass and disrespectful to his late wife since he had bought it after her death. For just him and his son, there is no need for something so big the people whisper at the diners and other gossip gathering places around the town.

As he pours himself two fingers of whiskey a throat clears behind him. He spins around and sees his no-good son sitting in the chair by the fireplace.

"What are you doing here?"

Devon smiles. "Good to see you, too, Dad. Rough day at work? Oh, wait, only two fingers so it must have been a good day. On bad days you pour four."

Dudley glares at the boy. "I don't appreciate the fucking FBI coming to see me. What the hell have you done now, boy?"

Devon slowly stands, the smile never wavering on his face. "Your 'good for nothing' son has made so much of a splash the big bad FBI has come to town. They are going to learn all about you and how you abused me and murdered my mother. Your epitaph will be all the skeletons falling out of your closet."

Dudley laughs derisively and tosses back the drink. "Right. You're just a shit, Devon. Always were, always will be. But now I can be done with you and spin it to show what a true martyr I am." He smiles like a snake. "You'll be my ticket to the governor's mansion."

He pulls out his phone…and Devon shoots it out of his hand. His shock makes him drop his drink, the crystal glass bouncing on the carpet, spilling its contents all over. Dudley looks up sharply at his son. For the first time he actually looks scared as he stares at the revolver.

"Devon…what are you doing?"

"What I should have done a long, long time ago." He tosses a pair of cuffs at his father. "Put them on behind your back, you old fuck."

Dudley is scared enough by what he sees in his son's eyes to do as ordered. Devon walks over and places the barrel of the gun against the base of his father's neck. He ratchets the cuffs tighter, loving when his father winces. He leans close and whispers in his father's ear.

"Time to see all you taught me, Daddy. Time to see how well I can make things burn."

"You're sick, Devon. I can get you help. You don't have to do this."

He presses the gun harder to his father's head. "You know what's sick, Daddy? Burning your son over and over again to try to teach him to be 'normal'. THAT'S what's sick, Dad. Know what else is sick? Huh? Do you?"

Dudley slowly shakes his head. "N- -no."

"Sick is killing your wife and telling the entire fucking world it was suicide."

"It was! I swear, Devon, it was!"

"Bullshit! I was there, Daddy. I saw you pound those pills into powder and pour them into her drink. I SAW YOU!"

Dudley shudders. He hadn't done it. He had simply left the bottle of pills out and his wife had taken them.

"Devon, I swear to you, I didn't do that. She took them on her own."

"Shut. Up." Devon orders. From his bag he pulls out the duct tape and wraps a strip all the way around his father's head, making sure to push it down hard over the man's mouth. He rips the roll off and shoves it back into his pack. He shoves his father out the backdoor of the house. After a short walk across the backyard and through some woods with only the moon to guide them they come to where Devon had hidden his Beamer. He pops open the trunk.

"Get in, Dad."

Dudley shakes his head, trying to beg but hindered by the duct tape.

Devon cracks the revolver against the back of his father's head. "I SAID GET IN! I'M IN CHARGE NOW! GET THE FUCK IN!"

He shoves his stunned father forward. Dudley falls most of the way into the trunk of the car and Devon shoves him the rest of the way in. Unlike for Reid, Devon does not offer a pillow to make things more comfortable on the drive. He slams the trunk closed and gets in. He smiles.

"Almost done," he tells himself, happier than he has been in his whole life.

* * *

As the team speeds back towards Dothan in two SUV's, Hotch's phone rings. He tosses it to Rossi who answers it.

"You're on speaker, Garcia. Talk loudly because the sirens are going."

"Gotcha. Okay, so the life of Devon Pretoria is one of the saddest we've ever seen. When he was just 3 months old his mother tried to drown him. Now we would know she was suffering from post-partum depression but back then they just said she was a little blue after having a baby."

"Was he deprived oxygen long?" Rossi asks.

"Yes. In fact if the maid hadn't found them when she did he'd have died. She performed CPR on him until the paramedics arrived. Fast forward three years and she is still depressed so she tries to kill Devon again. So, to help her with her 'blues' Dudley Pretoria checked his wife into the old hospital. She was released two days later with a whole bunch of meds that her so-called loving husband was supposed to administer to her. He claims he accidentally left the bottle out and she overdosed herself. But scuttlebutt is he killed her because she was bad for his image."

"Nice guy," Rossi mutters. "No wonder his son had trouble fitting in as a kid. His dad is a horrible piece of work."

"You said it," Hotch agrees.

"And I found a hidden file in some old medical records," Garcia continues. "When they went digital I have a bad feeling this was supposed to be lost but it's a report from a doctor regarding an infection Devon had. Turns out he had several bad burns on his stomach and chest. The story was hornet stings but the doctor knew better and suggested Child Welfare take a look at the situation. Instead the doctor was fired suddenly for inappropriate behavior with a nurse, who was dating Dudley Pretoria at the time."

"Convenient," Rossi says with a roll of his eyes.

"So this guy has been a bigwig for a lot of years in this little town," McElroy says from the backseat. "Sounds like he's used that to bury his demons."

"Only problem is his biggest demon is his own son and that demon has Reid," Hotch says. "Garcia, you said his wife was admitted to the old hospital. Does it still exist?"

Garcia types a second. "Yes, sir. It's no longer used and it's on the outskirts of town. I see a lot of police reports for trespassing at that address."

"Does Devon Pretoria ever show up in those reports?"

"No, sir, but the few times his name did pop up tell me most of the time the reports on him were quote, unquote, lost."

"Right. Send us that address, Garcia. And keep looking in case there is somewhere else Devon could take Reid."

"On it, sir."

"So what's the plan?" Rossi asks as he hangs up.

Hotch bites his lip. He wants to divert both SUV's to the hospital but the priority of life directive states they have to save the civilian first…even if the civilian was a deplorable human being.

"Call JJ."

Rossi nods and hits JJ's number. "Yeah, Hotch?" she answers.

"I need you all to go to the mayor's house. Make sure he is safe. We're going to the old hospital where Devon was treated when his mother tried to kill him. We think that may be where he has Reid."

"Got it, Hotch."

As they reach Dothan, the two SUV's split up hoping to save both Reid and the mayor from the sociopathic arsonist.

* * *

As they go, JJ and Emily put on their Kevlar vests. When Morgan pulls into the driveway he sees the deputy sitting in his cruiser. The man gets out, his hand wavering near his sidearm.

"Can I help you?"

Morgan and JJ flash their credentials. "We're with the FBI," Morgan tells him as he finishes securing his vest. "We need to put the mayor in protective custody."

The deputy rolls his eyes. "Good luck. Sheriff asked him to lay low or stay with friends and he insisted on coming home. Only begrudgingly allowed me to sit out here."

Emily and JJ had moved to the door of the house while Morgan spoke with the deputy. They are pounding on the door.

"Mayor Pretoria! This is the FBI! Please open up!" They knock several times before JJ turns to the two men. "He's not answering."

Morgan looks at the deputy. "Anyone covering backdoors or side doors?"

The man shakes his head. "Nope, it's just me."

Morgan cusses. "Prentiss, stay out front. JJ, with me."

Emily starts to protest but realizes Morgan can't go back there alone. Morgan sees the flash in her eyes and understands.

"No, wait. Deputy, you're with me. JJ stay with Emily."

JJ nods. "Got it." She, too, was not happy about possibly being in danger with the twins.

Morgan and the deputy move to the backyard. Emily and JJ flank the door, guns in their hands. Emily looks at her wife.

"I go in first if we do a hot entry, Jen."

JJ glances at the sling under a Kevlar vest, her mouth wanting to argue. But her mind knows she has to protect the babies. She reluctantly nods.

"Okay."

Around back, Morgan sees the open door. He and the deputy enter carefully, their firearms sweeping to corners where someone could hide even though the profiler is sure they are too late. As they look into the study, they see the glass on the carpet, the stain below it indicating it had been nearly full when it fell. The deputy shakes his head.

"Agent Morgan, if the mayor spilled his whiskey he's in trouble."

"He likes his drink?"

The deputy raises an eyebrow. "Let's just say if he had been alone and dropped it we'd have found him sucking it out of the carpet. He loves the expensive stuff but is a cheapskate, you know?"

Morgan nods. "I get it. Call this in and get someone to help you take photos and fingerprints. We'll need it if he presses charges against his kidnapper."

"Is it true it's Devon? And he's been starting the fires?"

Morgan looks at the man and nods. "Yes."

"Not surprising. Mayor terrorized Devon. Abused him. But no one had the guts to say anything. One teacher that tried to intervene got fired for making inappropriate advances towards her students. It was bull but, well, small town and all who was going to believe a city alderman was abusing his only kid? Rode his wife's sad death to the mayor's office."

Morgan shakes his head. "Son of a bitch."

"Yeah, he is."

"How the hell does he keep getting elected?"

"Most people don't bother to vote against him. Hell, they just don't vote at all figuring he's gonna win anyway. Fear and money mean a lot."

"Well, hopefully when all is said and done you all will see some change."

"Maybe. But you'll excuse me if I don't hold my breath on that one."

Morgan nods and goes out to the others as the deputy calls for assistance to process the scene.

"He's gone?" Emily asks.

"Yeah," Morgan answers. "Let's go. JJ, call Hotch and Rossi."

JJ nods and pulls out her phone as they get into the SUV.

"Hotch? He's got the mayor."

* * *

Hotch had given up trying to drive down the rutted gravel road. There was no way to keep the sound down and they wanted to make sure to arrive with surprise. As the three agents carefully walk down the road, Hotch looks at McElroy.

"When was the last time you made entry into a building?"

McElroy sighs. "In real life or in Hogan's Alley?"

"Both."

"Hogan's Alley, two weeks ago. In reality…never."

"That's what I thought. Stay behind- -hold on," he answers his phone. "What, JJ?" He listens and nods. "Understood. You'll see where we parked. The road makes it sound like- -"

"HOTCH!"

Rossi points at the first tendrils of smoke starting to rise above the tree line, the glow around them can only be a large fire.

"Son of a bitch. Get here! NOW! AND CALL FOR FIRE AND EMS!" Hotch yells as the three agents take off at a run, praying if Reid is in the burning building that they can get to him in time.


	15. Chapter 15

Reid had tried to get his bonds loose long after he knew it was pointless. He couldn't just lie there waiting to die. Though it is just a couple of hours, it seems like forever before Devon returns. When Reid hears the key in the lock, he stares at the door.

Devon opens it and shoves his father in. Reid's eyes widen when he sees the mayor of Dothan. Devon smiles.

"Dr. Reid, I'd like you to meet my father, Mayor Dudley Pretoria. Dad, this is Dr. Spencer Reid of the BAU. He's going to tell you why the things you did to me as a child made me the man I am today."

His father is quickly secured into the other bed. Devon then turns the beds so his captives are feet to feet. He raises their upper bodies so they can see each other.

"Dr. Reid is not a medical doctor. If he was he could tell you how you should have treated my burns so they didn't scar so badly. Do you remember what they look like, Dad? Let me remind you." He pulls his shirt off. Dudley closes his eyes against the horror. Devon races at him and slaps him in the face. "DON'T CLOSE YOUR EYES!" Dudley's eyes shoot open. "You created this, you look at it."

He pulls out his pocketknife and cuts away his father's shirt. Reid groans, knowing what is happening next. Dudley's eyes flick to Reid, then down to the fresh burn on the agents chest. He shakes his head, trying to beg his son not to do it. Devon smiles.

"What's the matter, Daddy? Don't want to know what if feels like? Don't want to know what it's like to feel the excruciating pain and be unable to get away? Or are you just upset your worthless son is going to be the one that teaches you a lesson."

With the shirt now gone, Devon pulls out his Zippo and strikes it. Reid tries to scream, tries to get Devon to stop but the man's focus is now locked onto the flame. Dudley manages to rip his lips away from the tape as he screams in pain as the brass lighter is laid on his chest. Devon is smiling, his erection straining through his pants. After a few minutes he blows out the flame, his erection also shrinking without the fire to stroke it.

"Feels lovely doesn't it, Daddy," he asks cruelly.

He steps over to Reid and carefully removes the tape from Reid's mouth. His eyes are kind, caring. Reid shivers as he sees the change and knows the depth of psychosis he is dealing with.

"I need you to talk to him, Dr Reid. Make him understand he did this and it's all his fault. Do you need some water or anything?"

"I…I'd like that," Reid croaks.

Devon goes to a small refrigerator and pulls out a bottle of water. He helps Reid drink a few sips. Reid then looks at his captor.

"I…tend to talk with my hands. Any chance you can release me?"

Devon shakes his head, truly looking sorry for what he's about to say. "I can't, Dr. Reid. I just can't risk you doing something brave to try to save that bastard. It's in your nature to save even the biggest shits in society. You can't save him, Dr. Reid. I won't let you."

Reid nods, trying hard to connect to this side of Devon. "I understand. Thank you for explaining why."

Devon smiles. "No problem. So, explain to him."

Reid turns to look at Dudley Pretoria. "Studies have shown that victims of childhood abuse are more likely to grow up to abuse others. It's a terrible cycle that can go on for generations and usually gets worse each time. The father-son dynamic is rife with blurred lines. Men have to love their child but teach them to hide their emotions. They have to appear as a caring adult to the community but can never show negative emotions. As such it creates the possibility for negative release. This occurs when the emotions build up to such a point that they must be acted upon. Some men strike out at others, some turn to obsessive exercise, others can get into extreme sports to get that release. A small portion will turn to abusing the object they view as their weakness. Sometimes it is because they feel to abuse that object is to teach it not to be as weak as they feel. Sometimes it is because the endorphin release they feel when they harm the object becomes as addicting as a drug."

"Wait, wait, wait…it sounds like you are excusing his actions, Dr. Reid," Devon says impatiently.

Reid shakes his head. "Not at all. I'm simply explaining the various cultural and familial influences that can guide abusive behaviour," Reid explains.

"_And stalling for time,"_ Reid adds to himself.

"So, you're not going to forgive him?" Devon confirms.

"Never. Even with those influences, it comes down to personal choice." He turns back to Dudley. "You could have chosen to break the cycle you experienced with your own father but instead decided to perpetuate it. I have no doubt before the first time you disciplined your son you swore you would not turn into your father; you would not punish cruelly. But then you felt the release it gave you and it became a necessity. You had to make Devon hurt to make yourself feel whole. It made you feel powerful, invincible, and, in a strange way, safe. If you could hurt him no one could hurt you. My guess is you started with the burns when Devon was 4 or 5. Those years are when the core of our personality is starting to form. Your use of flame created an obsession in Devon." He looks at Devon. "Can I guess you wet your bed up until 12 or so?"

Devon slowly nods "Thirteen, actually."

Reid looks back at Dudley. "And each time he did you punished him more and more." He looks at Devon. "And each time he punished you, you would burn something. You were taking back your power from your father, trying to be the strong boy he kept telling you to be." He looks back at Dudley. "But the problem was you were beating the strong boy out of him. Every time he tried to be that strong boy you would take away his strength through verbal and physical abuse. He could never be the son you wanted him to be because you weren't letting him mature into that son."

Devon spins and glares at his father. "SEE! SEE, DADDY! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"

He walks over and grabs the now cool lighter off his father's chest. He lights it and again sets it down in another area of his father's chest. Reid grimaces at the scream the pain elicits from the man.

"Devon! Don't you see! He's made you as bad as him!" Reid warns. "Stop this, Devon. Stop hurting him or he's won. Every time you hurt him you are becoming more and more like him. And I know that's _not_ what you want."

Devon seems to consider Reid's words a moment. He leans over and blows out the flame. He turns to Reid, his eyes remorseful.

"It's already too late for me, Dr. Reid. And it's already too late for him. It's time for this to end. Circles don't end, Dr. Reid, unless they are broken."

Reid nods. "I know. You can break it. You can pull out of the cycle and start a new one. I will help you, Devon. I swear I will help you."

Devon smiles. "I know you'd try, Dr. Reid. I…I am sorry I yelled at you earlier. I can see you believe there is good in everyone."

"Yes, there is. Let me help you find the good in you, Devon."

"It's too late for that. It's time to end this. To end it all."

Devon goes to the cabinets and pulls out two cans of gasoline and an old paraffin can. He smiles and holds it up for Reid to see.

"I could only afford 4 of them. I'm not sure what I would have done if it had taken you longer to find me."

"Devon…please…don't kill us. It won't stop the pain in your heart."

"I told you in my letter to you, Dr. Reid: I don't plan to hurt you. I just wanted to talk. I wanted to understand and I wanted my father to understand. You've reached us both." He looks at his father. "Right, Daddy? You know why you were so evil to me, right?"

Dudley nods. "Yes, son. Yes, I understand. I swear I understand," he answers, terrified.

Devon turns back to Reid and smiles. "You did great today, Dr. Reid."

"Thank you. So, um, you are going to let us up now, right?"

Devon sighs. "Not exactly. Today I end the cycle."

He lifts up Reid's gun and slams the butt into the genius' temple twice. Dudley stares at the blood that rolls down the unconscious man's face.

"Devon…what are you doing?"

"Time for us to die, Daddy," Devon answers simply as he starts to splash gasoline around the small room, making sure to get plenty on the bed where his father lies.


	16. Chapter 16

Rossi, Hotch and McElroy are running towards the building. As they get closer they can see the flames starting to shoot out the windows on the ground floor. When they get to the door they find it locked.

"STAND BACK!" McElroy screams at the other two, who wisely listen.

The large man takes several steps back then races at the double doors like he used to race at an opposing team's quarterback. The doors explode off their hinges. Before Hotch and Rossi can follow McElroy into the building…

….a shirtless Reid races past them into it first.

"DEVON!" he is screaming.

The other 3 agents follow him but they only get as far as a hallway that is engulfed in flames. They stare in horror as Devon smiles at them just outside an open doorway. He gives them a casual wave the walks into the room.

"NO!" Reid tries to race down the hall but Hotch and McElroy hold him back.

As if it's the only sound in the inferno, Reid hears the Zippo strike once more.

"DEVON! NO! DON'T!"

A man screams as flames burst from that room, reaching fingers of orange back towards the flames in the hall. Reid is stunned into silence.

Hotch and McElroy use his shock to their advantage and drag him from the building, away from the horrific screams coming from the room down the hall. They get him outside just as the first fire trucks arrive. Rossi runs over to tell them where they can find two victims inside. Reid drops down onto the ground under a tree and stares at the burning building. Hotch kneels in front of him, trying to get his attention.

"Reid. REID! SPENCER!" Finally he slaps the young man. "REID!"

Reid slowly turns and locks eyes with Hotch. "I…I tried to get him to understand he didn't have to do it. I swear I tried. He…he knocked me out. I thought he was going to burn all of us. I tried to get him to stop."

Reid bursts into tears and Hotch pulls him into a hug. "It's okay, Reid. I'm sure you did everything you could. This has been a lot of years in the making."

"I'm so sorry about Emily. So sorry. So fucking sorry."

"It's okay, Reid."

"No! I swear I complied. He said he wouldn't kill her if I complied and- -"

His voice breaks off as the other SUV pulls up and he sees Emily get out. He starts to shake.

"She's…she's…"

Emily, Morgan and JJ are racing towards him. Emily drops down beside him.

"Reid! Are you okay?"

"You're…alive?" he says wondrously.

Emily smiles and nods. "Yes. You saved my life, Reid. I can never thank you enough."

"He said he called the number. Said he killed you."

Emily runs a hand through his hair. "He lied to get more control over you. I am okay." She gestures to the sling. "Even got a cool new sling my kids will love."

Reid gives her a small smile. "Yeah, they will."

"Reid, the ambulance is here," Morgan says.

Emily stands and offers her good hand to him. "Come on, I'll ride in with you."

Reid nods and takes it and the hand offered by Hotch. As he stands JJ gives him a hug.

"Thank you for protecting her, Spence," she whispers. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"She's done the same for me. It's about time I returned the favour."

JJ smiles and kisses his cheek. She walks her wife and "little brother" over to the ambulance. The men are still standing together watching the fire as the fire chief walks over.

"My men saw into the room. Two dead, one lying on top of the other."

Hotch sighs. "I had a feeling it would be too late."

"Know who it was?"

Hotch nods. "Yeah. Dudley and Devon Pretoria."

The man's eyes widen. "Bullshit."

"Afraid not. Better get the sheriff and all his men down here. It's going to be a madhouse."

The chief nods and goes back to his men. The four FBI agents watch as the building continues to burn, lighting up the night sky in this corner of Dothan. Hotch reaches out and pats McElroy on the shoulder.

"Nice job for a desk jockey."

McElroy grins. "Thanks. But I think I'll leave the field investigations to you all. I'm quite happy being a desk jockey."

Morgan chuckles. "Damn. Was kinda looking forward to having someone other than me to kick down doors."

"No chance, Morgan. No chance at all," McElroy assures him.

The men turn as JJ walks back up. "Reid will need a couple of stitches on his head and some salve for the burn on his chest but he'll be okay. We can pick him up in an hour so the EMT's think."

"Good," Hotch says. He looks back at the burning building. "There's nothing more to be done here. Let's get the hell out of here."

"Won't hear me arguing," JJ agrees.

The group walks back to Morgan's SUV. He gives Hotch, McElroy and Rossi a ride back to theirs then points his towards the hospital. Morgan reaches over and takes JJ's hand.

"You okay?"

JJ takes a deep breath. "I will be. This was so fucked, Morgan."

"You said it, Blondie. But we're all going home."

"Yeah, we are. But Reid's hurting inside."

"Who wouldn't be? But you just worry about your wife and kids. I'll watch over Pretty Boy."

JJ smiles and squeezes his hand. "Thanks, Derek."

"Anytime, Jayje. Anytime."

* * *

It ends up being close to midnight before Reid is released from the hospital. By the time the four agents get back to the hotel all are exhausted. Morgan pats Reid on the shoulder.

"Your stuff was moved to my room. I have a double."

Reid nods. "I'd argue but it would take more energy than I have and probably make my headache worse."

JJ and Emily give their partners a hug and kiss then go into their room. Emily walks right to the door adjoining Reid's old room and locks it. She stares at it a minute, contemplating using a chair to block it. JJ reads her wife's mind and walks over, wrapping her arms around the taller woman's waist.

"He's gone, Em. He's gone."

Emily turns and pulls her wife close. "I know. Still kind of raw." A tear slips out of her eye. "I couldn't do anything, Jen. I was going to burn and I couldn't do a damn thing about it."

JJ kisses her neck. "I know, sweetheart. But what really gets you is Reid was taken and you couldn't help him."

Emily sighs. "He was so brave, Jen. But I was terrified. I thought no matter what happened I couldn't save him and I couldn't save myself and I…I…"

"Shhh…it doesn't matter anymore, Emily. You know, he told me it was his chance to repay you for taking the beating from Cyrus."

"He…he said that?"

"Didn't mention that bastard by name but he said he was returning the favour for a time you protected him. It had to be Cyrus."

Emily nods. "Yeah, I bet it was."

"We're more than a team, Emily. We're a family. And families take care of their own."

Emily smiles. "Damn right they do."

"So, let's get you into some pajamas. There will be a hell of a lot of questions to answer tomorrow and then we can go home."

"Home…" Emily whispers.

"Yes, home. Where your daughter AND your son will welcome you with open arms." Emily goes to speak but JJ speaks over her. "And where you will be next week taking time with both of them to remind them how wonderful you are and how much you love them both. And they will show you how much they love you."

Emily smiles. "I do love them, Jen. Both of them equally."

JJ nods. "I know, Emily. And he knows, too. He's just at an age where he needs us more. A couple weeks from now he may be treating me this way and I expect you to support me the way I have you."

Emily gives her wife a small kiss. "I promise, Jennifer Prentiss."

JJ starts to loosen the sling her wife wears. Emily leans forward and gives her wife a kiss, her tongue begging entrance into the soft lips. JJ grants the request as she frees her wife from the sling. Emily carefully brings both hands up and starts to undo JJ's blouse. JJ breaks off the kiss and looks down. She sees her wife's right hand fumble a bit but still manage to work the buttons free. She smiles as she looks up.

"You've been doing your exercises."

Emily nods. "Twice a day as ordered by the rehab docs." She slides the blouse from her wife's shoulders. "It's not back up to full strength but it can handle the important things."

To prove her point she undoes JJ's bra. JJ moans, her eyes closing as Emily's hands now take full breasts in her hands. Her thumbs rub over the hard nipples.

"Oh, Em…"

Emily kisses her again, her tongue diving in immediately as her hands squeeze harder. As JJ moans again, Emily kisses her way down JJ's jaw down her neck and sucks against the beating pulse point. JJ's hands are roaming over her wife's back as her hips thrust forward.

"Make love to me, Emily. Please make love to me."

Emily drags her tongue up to JJ's neck. "Your wish is always my command, Mrs. Prentiss."

Together they finish undressing each other. Emily runs her hands over JJ's arms, her stomach, her chest, down her thighs.

"You are so beautiful."

JJ's hands trace the scars that dot her wife's body. "So are you. So many badges of bravery, Emily. So many times you've put yourself in harms way to save someone else. You are gorgeous, brave, loyal and I love you so, so much."

She brings her lips to the newest scar on her wife's arm. She drags her tongue over it then kisses it once more. Emily starts to walk them towards the bed. JJ lies down. Emily slowly crawls on top of her.

"I'm not sure how long my arm will allow me to stay in this position," she admits.

"Whatever you need, baby. Whatever you want," JJ promises.

Emily captures her wife in a kiss once more. Their thighs pulse against each others wet centers. Emily braces herself on her left hand and slowly drags her right down JJ's body. JJ looks a bit nervous.

"Emily…are you sure you can…Oh!"

Emily's fingers slide through the essence of her wife and across the hard nub. Electricity shoots through JJ as her hips thrust up to meet the penetration.

"Oh, Em!"

"Jen…you feel so good…so good." Emily whispers as she starts to slowly pump in and out of her wife. She kisses JJ once more then moves her mouth to her wife's plump breasts.

JJ arches up at the contact, her hands clasping Emily's ass as her body rocks against the strong woman.

"Yes, Em, oh yes!" She wraps her legs around Emily's waist, losing herself in the sensations that Emily stirs within her.

Emily sucks harder, thrusts deeper. She feels the contractions, the stiffening of the body below her and knows climax is imminent. She lifts her head and stares into seas of blue.

"I love you, Jennifer Prentiss."

She kisses her wife once more as JJ screams out her orgasm. Emily eases to her wife's side, snuggling against her shoulder, her right hand rubbing over JJ's still quivering stomach.

After she catches her breath, JJ rolls over and strokes a hand down Emily's cheek. "I love you so much, Em."

Emily sees the desire in her wife's eyes and rolls to her back. She gives her a grin. "Show me."

JJ smiles and throws a leg over her wife's. "My pleasure. You know," she kisses her wife, "I never got dinner." She kisses her wife's breast. "And right now," she slides down and kisses her wife's stomach as Emily moans, "I'm ravenous."

She settles between her wife's legs. Emily moans as JJ's tongue dances over her clit. JJ smiles as she feels the tremor in her wife and knows it is all for her. She lifts Emily's legs up over her shoulders and lightly kisses the jewel nestled in dark curls.

"Oh, Jen…please…please more…"

JJ doesn't tease her any longer. Her tongue dives deep inside. Emily cries out as her hips shoot up to meet the pleasuring touch. After feeling Emily get close, JJ brings a hand up and thrusts two fingers in deep as her mouth latches onto Emily's clit. She sucks and nips in counterpoint to her penetrating fingers. And when Emily's silken walls start to hold tighter to those fingers, she lifts her other hand up and pinches one of Emily's nipples.

"FUCK! YES! JEN! YES!"

As Emily comes, JJ's own desire is raging once more. She sits up, spins around and lowers her throbbing center down to Emily's mouth as her own once again goes after Emily's still sensitive sex.

"Oh, God, Jen…"

Emily moans as she uses her hands to keep Jen right where she wants her. Their mouths work in sync to pleasure each other and draw out another earth shattering climax from each other. As they come together, JJ quickly rolls off of her wife. They both lay there for a moment panting.

"Jen?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"I think I need my sling now," Emily admits with a chuckle.

JJ laughs and sits up. "Come on: a quick shower and then I will get you back into your dancing dinosaurs."

Emily chuckles. "Gee…you make it sound so appealing."

The two women move to the shower. And though they had planned on just a quick shower, Emily tests her arm once more by making love to her wife in there.

And her arm passes with flying colours.


	17. Chapter 17

As expected, it is a madhouse the next morning when they get back to Dothan. The only good news was the second storm front had mostly blown over the DC area and the team was cleared to fly home whenever they want. At noon, Hotch walks into the conference room where everyone was waiting.

"Two hours back to Montgomery. The jet will be ready to take off as soon as the doors are closed. Sound good to everyone?"

"Fuck yeah!" Emily hollers.

Everyone chuckles. "I second that," Rossi states.

"Any chance we can use lights and sirens to make it sooner?" McElroy asks.

Morgan glances at him. "Uh, Mr. Lawyerman, wouldn't that sort of be illegal use of lights and sirens?"

McElroy grins. "I won't tell if you won't."

The team laughs as they make their way north. They turn in the SUV's and pack up the lights and sirens they had brought with them. The guy at Hertz frowns.

"Uh, are those yours or ours?"

Rossi looks at the man. "Have you ever seen FBI-issued lights and sirens sitting around here?"

"Um…no?"

"Then they are probably ours since we're the FBI," he points out sarcastically.

"Oh. Right."

Emily looks at Reid. "Who pissed in Rossi's Cheerios this morning?"

"I heard that, Prentiss," Rossi grumbles.

Emily chuckles. "Well, at least your hearing isn't going yet, old man."

The others laugh. He grumbles a few choice words in Italian as the team gets on a shuttle to go over to the airstrip for private planes.

* * *

When the plane lands in Virginia, Hotch walks up to Emily.

"You're off next week, Emily. Go on home now. Come in tomorrow long enough to send me your reports on Flagstaff and Dothan then call it a week."

"You sure, Bossman?"

He nods. "Definitely. I have to take Jack to the doctor in the morning for a check up In case I miss you, enjoy your time with Henry and Rocky. We'll see you on Thursday for your scrumptious molested turkey."

Emily and JJ laugh. "Uh, see you Thursday, yes. But this year it's JJ's turn to feel up the bird."

JJ nods. "Yes, I guess it is."

"JJ, go home with her. See you tomorrow."

"Got it, Hotch. Thanks."

The women make their way out to the H3. As they get in JJ takes her wife's hand. "Does it feel like all this shit went down in just 4 days?"

Emily shakes her head. "No. It feels like I've been gone a month."

JJ gives her wife's hand a kiss. "Let's go home and see the two cutest kids in the world. They can help us start to recover."

Emily sighs. "Maybe."

"He loves you, Em. You'll make things right." She starts the vehicle. "Any ideas what you are going to do with him?"

"It's too cold for the zoo. I thought about the aquarium in Baltimore but I probably shouldn't drive that far. So I thought maybe I'd take him to the Natural History Museum. Then we can ride the Metro most of the way."

JJ nods. "Good idea. But, um, what if he gets tired and doesn't want to walk?"

"I thought I could take the lightweight stroller. I can probably fashion a strap of some kind so I can wear it across my shoulders."

JJ nods. "Or maybe we can go this weekend and get you one of those skateboard backpacks. Then you could strap it into that."

"Yeah, if we can find one that goes over one shoulder."

"Ah, good point," JJ chuckles.

They chat about inconsequential things as they drive. JJ is hoping to keep Emily's mind off Henry for just a little while. As they pull into the driveway they are surprised to see Reid's car is already there.

"Did you know he was coming by?" Emily asks her wife.

"No," JJ answers.

They go inside and follow the sound of Reid's voice to the playroom. They stand outside and listen to his conversation with Henry and Rocky.

"I love you, too, guys, but I have to tell you something about your mama."

Henry sighs. "Mama lie."

Reid shakes his head. "No, Henry, she didn't. I promise you she didn't. You see, I did something bad and your mama had to come help me instead of coming home to you. She was so sad she couldn't see you. And she is pretty mad at me about it, too."

"You bad?" Henry asks.

"Yes, very bad."

Henry thinks a second. "You get time out?"

"Time! Time!" Rocky scolds.

Reid nods, thinking about his suspension. "Yes, I did get a time out. I am not allowed to work for 2 days because I was bad."

Henry shakes his head. "Bad boy, Unca 'Pence."

"Very bad. And so I wanted to come tell you not to be mad at your mama. Be mad at me, Henry. Your mama loves you so, so much and she made sure to tell me how upset she was that she had to come after me instead of being with you."

Henry bites his lip much the way Emily does when she's contemplating something. It is adorable.

"So Mama not lie to me?"

"No, Henry, she never lied to you. She'd have been here that night for you if I hadn't been a bad boy."

"Time! Bad boy!" Rocky scolds again.

"You're right, Rocky. I was bad and need a time out." He looks at Henry. "What do you think, Henry?"

"Unca 'Pence bad. Mama love Henry."

Reid smiles. "Yes, she does. And yes I am." He gives both kids a hug and kiss. "I am going to go home now to start serving my time out. I love you both so much and I am very, very sorry for making your mama not come home when she promised."

"Love you, Unca Pence. 'Member: no playing," Henry warns.

Reid smiles and nods. "I'll remember. Promise."

He stands up and walks out of the playroom. He comes up short when he sees Emily and JJ standing there. JJ moves by him, squeezing his arm as she goes. Reid steps up to Emily.

"Uh, hi. Thought I'd be gone before you got home."

Emily pulls him into a hug. "Thank you for talking to them, Spence. It means more to me than I can say."

"It was the least I could do, Emily. Good luck with him next week."

Emily smiles. "Thanks. Remember, now, no playing while in time out."

Reid chuckles. "I'll remember."

Emily sees him to the door. She takes a deep breath and walks back to the playroom. She peeks around the corner and sees JJ kneeling down getting hugs from both of their kids.

"So, um, room for one more?"

Rocky pulls away from JJ. "MAMA!"

She runs over and Emily kneels down to get a hug and kiss from her daughter. When it ends, she looks up and sees Henry staring at her. She smiles at him.

"Hi, Champ."

He walks over to her. "You no lie?"

She sighs. "I sort of did but I didn't mean to. I had to help Uncle Spencer. I am so, so sorry I wasn't here when I promised to be."

Henry reaches out a hand and touches her sling. He gives her a smile. "Di'saurs. Cool."

Emily nods. "Thanks. My old one got messy when I was helping Uncle Spencer."

"You help him?" Emily nods. "Get the badman?"

Emily thinks about how it ended but there was no way she'd even TRY to explain that to her kids. "Yes, we did," she tells him.

Henry smiles and throws his arms around her neck. "Mama Batman!"

Emily holds him as close as she can, tears in her eyes. "Yeah, Champ, I am. But I'm more proud to be your mama than I am to be Batman. I love you so much, Henry."

"Love Mama," Henry tells her and gives her a kiss.

Emily sighs, feeling something settle inside her for the first time all week. There definitely wasn't anyplace like home.


End file.
